INTERSECCIO
by Salvia Im
Summary: Hidup Jinyoung berada dalam persimpangan yang rumit. Jika ia salah memilih, sudah pasti ia akan tersesat. Mark adalah rumah yang menawarkan cinta tulus dan kenyamanan tanpa syarat, sedangkan Jaebum adalah istana dengan kerikil tajam di sepanjang jalan setapak yang siap merobek kaki-kaki kecilnya / GOT7 / GS! / TWIN MARK / MARKJIN / Junior / Mark / JB
1. Chapter 1

_**Cast :** [GOT7] **GS**! Park Jinyoung. Mark yi en Tuan as  Mark Tuan( **male** ) and Yi En Tuan( **female OC** ) . Im Jaebum. other casts will appear as the story goes._

 _Pairing : **MARKJIN – BNIOR**_

 _Caution : GS! TWIN MARK! AU! OOC! Typo! DLDR! RnR!_

 _Disclaimer : I own the storyline and the Original Character_

* * *

 ** _For Your Information :_**

 _Story ini berkaitan dengan fanfic berjudul **PATAH HATI** versi Park Jinyoung dan fanfic lain berjudul **LETTING GO** versi Im Jaebum. Jika kalian penasaran dengan kisah masa lalu Jinyoung dan Jaebum di story ini,  go check them. Dan jika kalian juga penasaran dengan awal mula terjalinnya hubungan Mark dan Jinyoung, kalian bisa baca fanfic berjudul **MATCHA LATTE BLOW**. So, please kindly check **my bio** and **find them**. Thanks!_

 ** _Extra :_**

 _Genderswitch untuk Jinyoung dan Mark [kembaran Mark] terinspirasi dari GOT7's 1st concert: 'FLY in' dimana mereka melakukan total-crossdressing untuk mengcover lagu Me Gusta Tu by G-Friend. So, please kindly imagine them as these super adorable beautiful girls in this fanfic just like what you saw on their concert._

* * *

 _TRAILER_

Park Jinyoung merupakan gadis cantik dan anggun berusia 25 tahun yang memiliki toko bunga bernama _Noona Florist_ yang terkenal di kota Seoul. Ia memiliki fisik yang sangat sempurna hingga _Dewi Aphrodit_ pun pasti akan mengutuknya karena iri jika melihat kecantikan Jie, panggilan akrab Park Jinyoung.

.

Mark Tuan merupakan pria berusia 26 tahun berkebangsaan Taiwan yang menghabiskan masa kecil hingga remajanya di kota Los Angeles, California, Amerika Serikat, sebelum akhirnya hijrah ke Seoul untuk berkuliah kemudian bekerja di kota itu. Ia bekerja sebagai produser sebuah acara musik di salah satu stasiun televisi publik di Korea dan sudah hampir setahun menjalin hubungan dengan gadis cantik yang menggemaskan, Park Jinyoung.

.

Im Jaebum merupakan pria berusia 26 tahun yang memimpin perusahaan properti bernama _IM Realty Ltd_ sebagai _Chief Executive Officer_ atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Direktur Utama menggantikan posisi ayahnya. Nama baru perusahaan keluarga Im tersebut didapatkan setelah perusahaan mereka berada di bawah kendali _Tuan Holdings Corp,_ Perusahaan properti raksasa milik keluarga Tuan. Sehingga ada perjanjian-perjanjian khusus dari kedua perusahaan tersebut agar terjadi harmonisasi untuk menghindari penghianatan. Salah satunya adalah menjodohkan Im Jaebum dengan anak perempuan yang merupakan pewaris _Tuan Holdings_ , Yi En Tuan, yang pada akhirnya akan membawa Jaebum menjadi penguasa salah satu perusahaan properti yang tengah diperhitungan oleh dunia saat ini, saat dia menikahi Yi En nantinya.

Cerita mereka dimulai sejak kedatangan Jaebum ke Korea bersama tunangannya, Yi En, untuk melebarkan sayap bisnis mereka di negara-negara Asia Timur, khususnya di Korea Selatan, karena basis bisnis anak perusahaan _Tuan Holdings Corp_ yaitu _IM Realty Ltd,_ baru saja dipindahkan dari California ke Seoul.

Yi En Tuan, gadis yang sangat cantik, imut, elegan dan _glamour_ itu, meminta tolong kepada Mark Tuan –saudara kembar identiknya, hanya saja berbeda kelamin- untuk menjemput mereka di bandara Incheon pukul enam sore. Kemudian Mark datang menjemputnya bersama kekasihnya, Jinyoung.

Dan akhirnya mereka berempat dipertemukan dengan senyum yang mengembang sempurna di wajah Yi En dan Mark, serta senyum miris di wajah Jaebum dan Jinyoung.

Bertemu dengan mantan kekasihmu –yang masih kau cintai- yang ternyata merupakan tunangan dari saudara kembar kekasihmu saat ini..

Itukah yang dinamakan takdir?

 _To Be Continued..._

Did this fanfic make you interested? review, please.

didn't like or didn't want to make a review? i don't know what should i do with this story, tbh.

So, **MIND TO REVIEW?**

Thankseuu! :D

Sincerely,

.

Salvia Im


	2. Chapter 2

_SUMMARY:_

 _Hidup Jinyoung berada dalam persimpangan yang rumit. Jika ia salah memilih, sudah pasti ia akan tersesat. Mark adalah rumah yang menawarkan cinta tulus dan kenyamanan tanpa syarat, sedangkan Jaebum adalah istana dengan kerikil tajam di sepanjang jalan setapak yang siap merobek kaki-kaki kecilnya._

* * *

 _THE STORY BEGIN_

* * *

Seorang gadis cantik sedang sibuk menyemprot bunga-bunga di tokonya agar selalu tampak cantik dan segar, _secantik dan sesegar dirinya_. Gadis itu memakai _sleeveless A-line dress_ warna peach selutut yang dipadu dengan _pump shoes_ warna senada membuatnya terlihat secantik bunga-bunga di tokonya. _A-line dress_ dan gaun dengan desain simpel yang lainnya adalah _signature style_ -nya, _omong-omong_. Dengan kata lain, ia selalu mengenakan _dress_ selutut hampir setiap hari dan ia selalu bisa membuat variasinya untuk empat musim di Korea. _Oh_ ,juga jangan lupakan rambut hitam lebat berpotongan _classic long bob_ sebahunya yang digelung dengan model _chignon_ sedikit berantakan membuatnya semakin terlihat menawan sekaligus menggemaskan.

Gadis itu memiliki segala kesempurnaan ragawi. Tubuh semampai yang sedikit berisi dengan perut rata serta dada dan bokong yang tak terlalu besar namun kencang, kulit putih langsat semulus porselen yang bersinar sehat, kaki jenjang mulus nan menggoda, dan jangan lupakan leher jenjangnya yang hampir _selalu_ terekspos -karena gaya rambut _chignon_ nya- membuat para lelaki menahan napas selama beberapa detik. Dan wajahnya? Jangan ditanya! Ia memiliki wajah oval yang sempurna dengan mata yang berbinar indah, hidung kecil yang cantik, serta bibir menawan yang membuat siapapun ingin _mencicipi_ sensasinya. Dia benar-benar sebuah _mahakarya_ , menurut pendapat banyak orang.

Dan itu merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa _banyak sekali_ pria yang rela mendatangi tokonya secara langsung untuk membeli bunga alih-alih memesan _via_ telepon ataupun _website_ _Noona Florist_ -nama toko bunga miliknya- , karena di toko itu terdapat seorang dewi yang menyaingi kecantikan _Aphrodit_ yang melegenda yang membuat mereka rela mengantri demi menikmati keindahan _karya seni_ yang nyata dan hidup berwujud seorang gadis cantik nan anggun.

Ya, gadis itu adalah Park Jinyoung. Biasa dipanggil dengan nama Jie. Gadis cantik pemilik _Noona Florist_ yang terkenal di Seoul. Tokonya sudah memiliki banyak pelanggan tetap seperti _wedding organizer_ , rumah produksi, _interior designer_ , kafe, restoran, hotel, perusahaan-perusahaan, orang-perorangan, hingga stasiun televisi yang hampir setiap hari membutuhkan bunga dari tokonya untuk berbagai acara yang mereka adakan. Yang salah satu dari mereka adalah acara musik mingguan yang selalu memesan buket bunga dari tokonya untuk diberikan kepada pemenang _polling_ di acara tersebut. Sebut saja _MusicWorld_ , acara musik yang diproduseri oleh Mark Tuan, kekasih Park Jinyoung.

* * *

Seorang pria bertubuh jangkung berpakaian gaya _street style_ dengan paduan jaket _hoody_ berwarna _creme_ yang ditumpuk dengan jaket jeans dan celana jeans berpotongan lurus warna hitam serta disempurnakan dengan sepatu keluaran _Pierre Hardy_ warna hitam yang terlihat _sangat keren,_ memasuki _Noona Florist_ yang membuat beberapa lelaki yang mengantri disitu mendesah kecewa. Tentu saja perilaku mereka membuat Jinyoung menahan senyum gelinya, bagaimana pun ia sangat tahu mengapa mereka bersikap seperti itu karena Mark lah penyebabnya. Pria itu tanpa canggung langsung mendatangi Jinyoung lalu mencium pipi dan memeluk pinggangnya dari samping yang membuat pria-pria _genit_ disitu iri setengah mati.

Setelah bercakap-cakap selama beberapa saat, Jinyoung menyandang _baguette bag_ warna hitam di pundaknya lalu pergi bersama Mark, yang _lagi-lagi_ membuat para pria itu mendesah kecewa kemudian ikut keluar dari toko bunga itu. Asal tahu saja, beberapa dari mereka memang sengaja kesana bukan untuk membeli bunga, melainkan hanya untuk melihat _bunga_ yang bernama Jinyoung.

* * *

Jinyoung menyandarkan punggungnya di jok mobil _Ford New Focus Sport_ milik Mark. Ia membuka tatanan rambut _chignon_ -nya kemudian mendesah lega sambil memejamkan mata.

Mark yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengacak gemas rambut Jinyoung.

" _Ah_! Aku lega sekali." Ujar Jinyoung membuka percakapan." akhirnya aku terbebas dari pria-pria _iseng_ itu." Desahnya lega sambil menyisiri rambutnya yang berantakan karena ulah Mark.

Mark tersenyum manis lalu mencubit gemas pipi Jinyoung." Salahkan wajahmu yang kelewat sempurna itu, _Babe_ ," kata Mark sambil menjalankan mobilnya." Dan sebaiknya kau tidur, karena perjalanan dari _Seoul_ ke _Incheon_ membutuhkan waktu satu jam."

Jinyoung tak mengindahkan perintah Mark, ia malah membuka _mini_ _cosmetic case_ -nya untuk mengambil _pressed mineral powdernya_ kemudian membubuhkannya ke wajahnya sambil berceloteh,"Aku harus terlihat cantik _kan_ saat bertemu dengan adikmu? Aku tak mau mempermalukanmu, _Oppa_." Katanya manja dengan masih berfokus pada riasan di wajahnya.

Mark mengerang lalu menoleh sebentar,"Kau itu sempurna _Babe_ , sem-pur-na, bahkan Yi En tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu." Katanya-

" _Gombal_ ," Sahut Jinyoung.

Lalu gadis itu berkata panjang lebar dengan nada sarkastik."Lagipula mana mungkin aku menang melawan saudara kembarmu yang _katanya_ mirip denganmu itu? Dia pasti sangat cantik.. oh tentu saja karena dia _identik sekali_ denganmu, kau kan tampan sekali, _omong-omong_. Dan jangan lupakan semua barang yang menempel di tubuhnya, pasti harganya selangit dan dia akan terlihat seperti butik berjalan,"

Mark baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk menyanggah tetapi Jinyoung sudah memotongnya," aku pasti akan minder. Dan aku tak ingin terlihat _terlalu buruk_ di depannya, _Oppa_."

"Ya.. ya.. lakukan saja. Wanita dimana pun sama saja." Mark mengendikkan bahu tanda menyerah atas kecerewetan Jinyoung dan Jinyoung yang tak terima, tiba-tiba memukul lengan atas Mark dengan keras yang membuat pria _setampan malaikat_ itu tertawa terbahak-bahak karena merasa berhasil menggoda kekasihnya yang _sensitif._

.

Jinyoung selesai berdandan tepat ketika mobil Mark memasuki kawasan Incheon setelah berhasil melewati jembatan panjang yang menghubungkan Seoul dan Incheon menuju kawasan bandara. Dan sesampainya ia di bandara dan turun dari mobil Mark, ia menggamit lengan pria itu kemudian mereka berjalan bersama sambil mengobrol akrab dan sesekali tertawa bahagia.

.

Mereka menunggu saudara kembar Mark beserta tunangannya di terminal kedatangan bandara Incheon.

.

Jinyoung masih menggamit mesra lengan Mark, _omong-omong_. Tujuannya terselubungnya _sih_ agar ia bisa berbagi beban tubuh dengan Mark jadi kakinya tak terlalu pegal, karena memakai _pump shoes_ membuat kakinya sedikit pegal. Apalagi mereka menunggu sambil berdiri karena semua tempat duduknya penuh.

Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit menunggu, akhirnya yang dinanti datang juga.

Gadis sangat cantik dan imut yang terlihat sangat berkelas dan _glamour_ , dengan rambut ikal panjang berwarna pirang, kulit putih pucat semulus porselen, tubuh langsing yang seksi, dan pahatan wajahnya yang sempurna, seperti Mark. Benar-benar _sangat mirip_. Oh dan jangan lupakan _crepe sleeveless_ keluaran _Marc Jacob_ warna hitam yang membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna seolah gaun itu memang diciptakan khusus untuknya, _peep toe shoes_ warna _peach_ keluaran _Manolo Blahnik_ yang membuat kaki jenjangnya terlihat begitu sempurna, dan tas tangan _Prada Saffiano_ berwarna senada dengan sepatu yang membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti butik berjalan.

Jinyoung benar-benar dibuat terpana oleh penampilan Yi En. Dan dia lebih terpana lagi ketika melihat cara berjalan Yi En yang tampak seperti model _runaway_ profesional. Sedangkan Mark hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum geli.

 _Wanita memang selalu iri dengan penampilan wanita lain._

Dan setelah gadis bernama Yi En itu sampai di hadapan mereka, Mark langsung memeluknya erat bahkan mengangkat-angkat tubuh langsing itu hingga membuat gadis itu memukul-mukul kepala Mark karena malu. Jinyoung hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat kedekatan mereka.

Setelah melepas pelukannya dari Mark, gadis cantik itu tiba-tiba memeluk ringan Jinyoung, lalu berkata _blak-blakan_ tanpa _intro_." Kau pasti Jinyoung yang selama setahun ini selalu diceritakan oleh Mark kepadaku." _Todong_ nya.

"A-Apa?" Dan Jinyoung hanya bisa terkejut mendengar pertanyaan -yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai pernyataan- itu.

Lalu Mark berinisiatif untuk memperkenalkan Jinyoung,"Ah, ya dia-"

"Sayang, kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Untung kau tidak tersesat."

Tiba-tiba jantung Jinyoung terasa berhenti berdetak. Ia pasti limbung jika saja Mark tak memeluk pinggangnya sejak ia akan diperkenalkan pada Yi En tadi.

 _'_ _Suara itu.. wajah itu.. Jaebum Oppa.. apa itu benar-benar kau?'_

Jinyoung tak berani menatap pria yang sekarang memeluk pundak Yi En dengan mesra itu. Pria itu belum juga menyadari keberadaan Jinyoung karena ia sibuk menceramahi Yi En sambil membenahi poni rambut gadis itu yang sebenarnya tidak berantakan sama sekali.

"Maaf sayang, _oh_ iya, perkenalkan dia pacar Mark _Oppa_." Kata Yi En sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Jinyoung yang _mau tak mau_ membuat tunangannya -Jaebum- ikut mengarahkan pandangan dan tangannya ke arah Jinyoung untuk bersalaman. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat siapa kekasih Mark yang diperkenalkan oleh tunangannya.

 _Park Jinyoung yang selama tujuh tahun ini tak pernah bisa menghilang dari pikirannya._

Terlebih ia terpana melihat penampilan Jinyoung yang sekarang. _Kemana perginya kaos polos dan jaket varsity itu? Dan juga celana jeans beserta sepatu sneakers-nya?_

 _Jaebum menelan ludah._

Pandangan mereka bertemu kemudian Jaebum berusaha menetralisir jantungnya yang hampir _meloncat_ dari rongganya itu secepat mungkin, kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jinyoung sambil tersenyum." Aku Im Jaebum, senang berkenalan denganmu." Katanya dengan nada sedikit canggung.

Jinyoung mendongak menatap Jaebum kemudian dia mengulurkan tangan diiringi senyuman yang _dipaksakan_." aku Park Jinyoung."

.

Jaebum dan Jinyoung sama-sama terdiam sementara Yi En dan Mark mengobrol akrab sambil berjalan menuju parkiran. Jaebum masih memeluk pundak Yi En dari samping, sedangkan Mark memeluk pinggang Jinyoung dengan mesra. Mereka tak perlu bersusah payah membawa koper, karena _enam_ koper yang membuat mereka terkena denda ratusan dolar karena _overweight_ itu, dibawa oleh _porter_ menuju mobil Mark.

.

Jinyoung masih saja terdiam meskipun sudah berada di dalam mobil Mark. Sedangkan Mark yang menyadarinya, akhirnya menggenggam tangan Jinyoung dengan lembut sambil bertanya," Kau kenapa, _Babe_? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Jinyoung menatap wajah Mark dengan raut wajah sendu. Ia merasa bersalah karena ia _belum_ benar-benar mencintai Mark. Ia merasa bersalah karena jantungnya masih berdetak kencang ketika melihat Jaebum kembali, dan ia merasa bersalah karena Mark begitu baik kepadanya.

Kemudian Jinyoung mencium tangan Mark yang menggenggam tangannya," aku baik-baik saja, _Oppa_ ," katanya sambil tersenyum."Kita berangkat sekarang?" Tawarnya untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Dan Mark tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya karena sikap Jinyoung yang _sangat manis_ kepadanya, karena _jujur_ saja, mereka -lebih tepatnya Jinyoung- sangat jarang bersikap manis seperti itu.

Sementara perilaku mereka mendapat sorakan kekanakan dari Yi En, Jaebum justru mendengus di dalam hatinya. Ia benar-benar tak menyukai _pemandangan_ itu. Ia merasa _sangat_ cemburu, karena dia memang masih mencintai Jinyoung meskipun sudah tujuh tahun mereka tak saling bertemu dan berkomunikasi.

* * *

Sesampainya mereka di _Seoul_ , mereka langsung menuju kafe untuk sekedar mengobrol sekaligus mengisi perut yang sudah kelaparan.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di sofa panjang dekat jendela, dengan Mark dan Jinyoung duduk berdamping, begitu juga dengan Yi En dan Jaebum. Dan jangan lupa, posisi duduk Jinyoung langsung _berhadapan_ dengan Jaebum membuat mereka semakin canggung.

Yi En membuka percakapan setelah meminum sedikit _signature chocolate hazelnut_ -nya," Jadi, bisa kalian jelaskan padaku awal mula kalian bisa saling mengenal?" katanya santai sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dengan manja di bahu Jaebum.

"Bukankah sudah kuceritakan dari dulu? _Aish_ kau ini-" kata Mark malas namun buru-buru dipotong oleh Yi En," Maksudku versi Jinyoung."

Jinyoung mendongak menatap Yi En, saat ia hampir membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, Mark sudah terlebih memeluk pundaknya kemudian mengatakan awal mula pertemuan mereka dengan _runtut dan detail._

 _._

Waktu itu acara musik mingguan yang diproduseri oleh Mark sedang _tapping_ , dan bunga yang dipesannya tak jadi dikirim karena ada kendala internal di _florist_ langganannya. Tiba-tiba saja salah seorang _technical crew_ menunjukkan website _Noona Florist_ yang ternyata milik Jinyoung. Mark menyetujui untuk menggunakan _florist_ itu untuk sekali saja demi kelancaran program yang dipimpinnya. Dan ia benar-benar memutuskan untuk terus berlangganan bunga pada _florist_ itu sejak ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri seorang gadis cantik yang memakai _wrapped dre_ ss warna _burlywood_ dengan tas selempang dan sepatu _ballet_ yang membuatnya tampak begitu anggun bak seorang dewi, yang mengantar buket bunga yang dipesan Mark ke studio _MusicWorld_.

Ia sengaja menabrak gadis itu agar bunga yang dibawanya jatuh sehingga dia bisa menolongnya. Dan sejak itulah, dia sering berkunjung ke _florist_ milik Jinyoung untuk melakukan pendekatan. Dan usahanya selama tiga bulan itu tak sia-sia, Jinyoung menerimanya sebagai kekasih saat pria itu menyatakan cinta di _backstage_ yang disaksikan oleh para idol pengisi acara –yang sengaja dimintai bantuannya oleh Mark- waktu itu.

.

" _Norak_ sekali."

Komentar _pedas_ itu berasal dari mulut Yi En yang membuat Jinyoung melupakan sejenak rasa canggungnya kemudian tersenyum geli sambil menepuk-nepuk _sayang_ bahu Mark. Sedangkan Mark hanya mendengus kesal.

Saudara kembarnya itu memang seseorang yang sangat _blak-blakan_ , sungguh bertolak belakang dengan karakternya yang pendiam dan _cool_. Namun saat ia hanya berdua saja dengan Jinyoung, ia akan menjadi orang yang sangat cerewet melebihi _ibu-ibu hamil yang minta perhatian suami_. Ya, itu semua karena ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan Jinyoung.

" _Oh ya_ Jie, kudengar Mark ini pacar keduamu?" tanya Yi En penasaran.

Mark yang melihat Jinyoung kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan _frontal_ dari saudara kembarnya itu akhirnya menengahi," Maksud Yi En, apakah benar kalau kau hanya berpacaran satu kali sebelum berpacaran denganku.. begitu, _Babe_." Kata Mark sambil mengusap lembut rambut Jinyoung.

Kalimat Mark itu berhasil membuat Jaebum tersedak _Americano_ -nya, karena, _hell_ , Mark mengatakan kalimat itu saat ia sedang minum,dan untungnya dia masih bisa bersikap _cool_ seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Jinyoung tak juga menjawab, ia malah meminum _matcha latte_ -nya dengan santai seolah dia tak punya tanggung jawab untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yi En. Dan lagi-lagi Mark yang turun tangan.

Ia meminum _matcha Latte_ -nya kemudian mengatakan," Jie bilang dia hanya berpacaran satu kali waktu SMA, benar kan, _Babe_?" tanyanya sambil menatap mesra wajah Jinyoung dan Jinyoung hanya mengangguk ragu, lalu pria itu melanjutkan," _Mantan_ pacarnya bernama Brian Kang."

Yi En mengangguk mengerti lalu menyendokkan _marble cinnamon chocolate cake_ ke dalam mulutnya. Sedangkan Jaebum _lagi-lagi_ tersedak, kali ini tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

 _"_ _jadi selama ini aku sama sekali tak dianggap sebagai mantan pacarnya? Sialan!"_ batin Jaebum frustasi.

Jinyoung tak ingin terlibat terlalu lama dalam situasi yang tidak mengenakkan itu, maka," _Err_.. _Oppa_ , bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Aku sangat lelah." Kata Jinyoung sambil memegangi lengan Mark agar Mark mau segera mengantarnya pulang.

Dan akhirnya Mark mengantar Jinyoung pulang ke apartemennya kemudian membawa Jaebum dan Yi En menuju apartemen miliknya.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Jinyoung hanya diam saja tanpa mempedulikan Mark. Bahkan hingga mereka sampai di apartemen Jinyoung, gadis itu tetap tak bergeming bahkan tak mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Mark maupun kepada Jaebum dan tunangannya.

Hari ini sungguh hari yang melelahkan bagi tubuh –dan juga hatinya-, dan ia yakin setelah ini hidupnya akan terasa sulit lagi, karena kehadiran seorang Im Jaebum, pria yang sampai saat ini masih menghuni salah satu ruang di hati Jinyoung, yang menghalangi Mark untuk bisa masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam hatinya.

* * *

Mereka bertiga sampai di apartemen Mark. Yi En langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Mark dan menyandarkan kepalanya sambil mendesah lega. Jaebum duduk agak jauh dari gadisnya dan asik dengan kesibukannya sendiri –mencari infomasi tentang Jinyoung _via_ _Safari_ di iphone 6+ miliknya-. Sementara Mark pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman kaleng untuk mereka bertiga.

Lalu Mark duduk di sebelah Yi En sambil membuka kaleng _cola_ -nya lalu meminumnya kemudian _nyeletuk_ ," Kenapa kalian merepotkanku? Bukankah kalian orang yang kaya raya sehingga tak perlu repot-repot menumpang di rumah orang?" Dia meminum kembali _cola_ -nya kemudian menambahkan,"Kalian benar-benar merepotkan."

Yi En menoleh ke arah Mark di sampingnya dan tersenyum imut lalu menjawab dengan nada yang tak kalah imut," Interior apartemen kami belum di desain, _Oppa_."

"Kau hanya perlu menyewa jasa desainer interior di Korea sebelum datang kesini, _sebenernya_." Jawab Mark _tak_ santai.

Yi En mencebik lalu menarik napas dalam, kemudian memulai ceramahnya," _Oppa_ , kau tahu pasti bahwa aku lebih suka mendesain dengan tanganku sendiri, karena itu lebih memuaskan bagiku. Kau bahkan sangat tahu alasanku mengambil kuliah _double degrees_ di jurusan managemen bisnis dan desain interior dalam waktu yang bersamaan, dan, _ya_ , aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan kuliahku di jurusan desain, _omong-omong_." Pungkasnya sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Jaebum tak bergeming melihat perdebatan mereka, membuat Mark kembali berceloteh."Lalu kenapa tunanganmu itu serius sekali memainkan ponselnya? Sepertinya dia sedang mencari gadis Korea." Godanya dengan seringai usil pada Yi En.

Yi En hanya tersenyum masam sambil menyikut perut Mark, dia tak mau menanggapi, bahkan mulai mencari topik pembicaraan baru.

Gadis itu melihat sekeliling ruangan apartemen Mark, dan dia menemukan hal-hal kecil yang menarik perhatiannya. Ada beberapa bingkai kecil yang menempel di dekat televisi raksasa milik Mark yang isinya foto-foto Mark bersama dengan Jinyoung. Foto-foto yang terlihat manis dan penuh cinta. Bahkan hanya dari foto-foto itu saja, Yi En bisa menilai bahwa Mark begitu mencintai Jinyoung, meskipun pria tampan berwajah malaikat itu dulunya adalah _playboy kelas kakap_ yang sangat gila wanita, namun sekarang –pada faktanya- Jinyoung lah yang berhasil membuatnya bertekuk lutut tanpa syarat. Bahkan Yi En tak habis pikir mengapa Mark membiarkan ornamen yang terkesan feminim itu _mengganggu_ apartemennya yang biasanya selalu terkesan maskulin dengan cat pastel warna gelap dan furniture yang sangat _manly_. Tetapi sekarang apartemen kakak kembarnya itu tak lagi terkesan terlalu maskulin, karena ada saja foto atau barang-barang yang _manis_ di setiap sudut ruangan, dan juga bunga tulip asli warna putih yang bertengger manis di meja ruang tengahnya.

 _'_ _Ini semua pasti ulah Jinyoung.'_ pikir Yi En _praktis_.

" _Oppa_ , desain apartemenmu bagus juga." Celetuk Yi En sambil mengambil setangkai bunga tulip putih dari _vas_ -nya yang berasal dari kaca bening tinggi berbentuk prisma.

Mark menjawab sambil mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Yi En lalu mengembalikannya ke dalam _vas_ ," Jinyoung yang mendesain ini semua," katanya ringan lalu melanjutkan,"dia berbakat _kan_?"

Lalu Yi En menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mark," _Ya_ , tapi tak sebaik desainku."

Kemudian Mark mengacak gemas rambut Yien," Tentu, karena dia bukan lulusan desain sepertimu, dia itu lulusan Ilmu Hukum, _jika kau ingin tahu_."

"Lalu kenapa dia malah membuka _florist_?" tanya Yi En penasaran dengan tampang imut dan mata berbinarnya.

Mark terkekeh sambil mencubit hidung mancung adiknya dengan gemas," Karena itu adalah _passion_ nya. Dia masuk jurusan Hukum karena _kesasar_. Jadi selama kuliah, dia mendalami desain dan juga industri bunga."

" _Ah_ , pantas saja kau jatuh cinta padanya, dia benar-benar gadis yang hebat." Puji Yi En tulus.

Jaebum yang mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh tunangannya itu langsung mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah _kakak adik kembar identik itu_. Sedangkan Mark yang merasa pembicaraan sudah selesai, menyuruh mereka untuk tidur di kamarnya. Sedangkan dia mengalah untuk tidur di sofa, _toh_ sofa baru pilihan Jinyoung memang sangat nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat tidur.

* * *

Jaebum mengamati isi kamar Mark saat Yi En sedang pergi mandi. Dan hal pertama yang ditemukannya adalah pigura raksasa yang menempel di atas kepala ranjang. Pigura itu membingkai sebuah foto yang sangat artistik. Di foto bernuansa hitam putih itu, terdapat Jinyoung yang berbaring sambil tersenyum nyaman sedangkan Mark menindihnya sambil mencium kening Jinyoung dengan penuh cinta. Foto itu diambil hanya sebatas leher Jinyoung dan dada Mark, karena memang hanya berfokus pada ciuman manis di kening Jinyoung dan sepertinya mereka berdua tidak memakai baju, _atau entahlah_ , Jaebum tak bisa mendeskripsikannya, karena seni memang tak bisa didefinisikan. Tapi yang pasti foto itu terkesan sangat romantis dan manis, serta tak terkesan vulgar sama sekali.

Jaebum mengagumi foto itu, _dan merasakan cemburu di saat yang bersamaan._

Karena tak tahan melihat foto itu terlalu lama, akhirnya Jaebum memutuskan keluar dari kamar menuju ruang tengah sambil menunggu Yi En selesai mandi. Dan tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar Mark sedang menelepon seseorang sambil berbaring di sofanya. Meskipun tak tahu siapa peneleponnya, namun Jaebum berani memastikan bahwa itu adalah Jinyoung, karena nada bicara Mark yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

 _"_ _Iya Babe, mereka tidur di kamarku, dan aku tidur di sofa yang kita beli minggu lalu, rasanya sungguh nyaman."_

 _"_ _Apa kau yakin tak mau mengantar bunganya sendiri?"_

 _"_ _Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi besok ada DAY6 dan Winner."_

 _"_ _Oh Jie-ku yang paling cantik sedunia, besok aku pastikan kau bisa berfoto dengan mereka jika kau mau mengantarnya sendiri."_

 _"_ _Tentu saja aku ingin memamerkanmu, karena semua orang harus tahu kalau kau hanya milikku."_

 _"Besok aku tunggu di lobi, jangan masuk ke studio sendirian, aku tak mau mata genit mereka menatapmu terlalu lama. Oke?"_

 _"_ _Baiklah, bye Babe, aku sangat mencintaimu!"_

Obrolan mesra Mark itu membuat Jaebum tak tahan lagi. Akhirnya dia kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur dengan cara membungkus dirinya dengan selimut. Ia benar-benar kesal dan cemburu _berat_.

 _To Be Continued_

Did this fanfic still worthy to be continued?

 **Review,** Please.

 **.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

Terima kasih untuk yang review, fav, and follow.

Keep in touch! _*smooch*_

Sincerely,

.

Salvia Im


	3. Chapter 3

**_For Your Information:_**

 _Story ini **related to** __fanfic berjudul_ _ **MATCHA LATTE BLOW**_ _yang bisa dibaca sendirian tanpa baca sequelnya alias_ _ **stand alone.**_ _Jika tertarik dengan awal mula hubungan **MarkJin** , please kindly check __**My Bio**_ _and_ _ **find them**_ _. Thanks!_

* * *

 ** _Hello readers, be honest to leave a review for the fanfic that you've read :)_**

 ** _Let's take and give, you read my story, and i read your reviews. isn't it a good deal, right?_**

* * *

Jinyoung melemparkan ponselnya sembarangan di atas ranjang lalu menghembuskan napas dengan putus asa. Ia duduk bersandar pada kepada ranjangnya kemudian memejamkan matanya frustasi. Frustasi karena _kejutan_ yang didapatkannya hari ini.

Mark baru saja meneleponnya dan memintanya untuk mengantar buket bunga ke studio dimana _MusicWorld_ melakukan _tapping_. Dan Jinyoung mengiyakan, karena memang besok tak banyak pesanan dan tak ada klien yang ada jadwal _meeting_ dengannya, sehingga tokonya bisa ia titipkan kepada para karyawannya yang berjumlah 5 orang.

Tapi masalahnya bukan itu, dia hanya sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bertemu dengan Mark, karena, _ya_ , hatinya sedang bimbang. Bimbang karena mendengar bahwa Mark meminjamkan kamarnya untuk adiknya, dan itu berarti mereka akan melihat _foto pribadi_ mereka, dan mungkin saja mereka melakukan..

 _a_ _h sudahlah.. Jinyoung bisa gila jika terus memikirkannya._

Entahlah.. Dia menyukai Mark, ia mengakuinya, namun ia _belum_ bisa mempercayai pria itu sampai sekarang karena masa lalunya yang begitu _pahit_ membuatnya sangat kesulitan untuk mempercayai pria manapun. Bahkan saat perasaannya yang lebih dalam terhadap Mark masih dipertanyakan, seseorang bernama Im Jaebum dengan seenaknya _masuk_ ke dalam hidupnya _lagi_ dan mengobrak abrik segala perasaan dan kehidupan yang sudah ditatanya selama tujuh tahun.

* * *

Jaebum dan Yi En dalam perjalanan menuju acara musik milik Mark. Mereka –lebih tepatnya Yi En- ingin tahu bagaimana Mark bekerja sebagai produser _._ Mereka baru saja membeli mobil baru tadi pagi, namun sayang mobil itu belum bisa digunakan karena ada urusan administrasi yang sedang diselesaikan oleh asisten kepercayaan _Chairman and_ _CEO of_ _Tuan Holdings,_ Raymond Tuan –ayah Yi En dan juga Mark- di Korea. Sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk datang ke tempat persewaan mobil mewah dan mengeluarkan jutaan won _hanya_ untuk menyewa _Chevrolet Camaro_ untuk satu hari. Jaebum tidak punya mobil di Korea, karena dia dan keluarganya memang sudah pindah dan menetap di Los Angeles sejak Jaebum lulus SMA. Dan saat ini satu-satunya properti yang dimiliki Jaebum di Korea adalah rumah _Hanok_ –rumah tradisional Korea- yang termasuk mewah di pinggiran kota Seoul, yang tak mungkin mereka tinggali, karena Yi En tak menyukai arsitekturnya. Yi En memang cukup _rewel_ untuk masalah desain, terutama desain bangunan beserta interiornya. Ia menyukai arsitektur _art deco_ yang mewah dengan desain interior bergaya _vintage modern_ , jadi setelah nanti mereka mengunjungi Mark di tempat kerjanya, mereka berencana untuk berburu _furniture_ dan segala pernak-pernik yang berbau _vintage_ dan _modern_ untuk mengisi apartemen mewah mereka yang masih kosong. Dengan kata lain, mereka masih akan menumpang di apartemen Mark selama beberapa hari ke depan karena Yi En tak suka tinggal di apartemen yang belum mendapatkan _sentuhan tangannya_.

"Aku masih heran mengapa Mark tak menggeluti dunia bisnis sepertimu," celetuk Jaebum sambil menyetir dengan santai tanpa melihat Yi En. Gadis itu mengamati wajah Jaebum selama beberapa detik lalu dia tersenyum manis. "Mark dari SMP selalu mengatakan pada _Papa_ dan _Mama_ bahwa dia tak ingin melanjutkan bisnis mereka. Dari dulu dia selalu menyukai dunia komunikasi dan penyiaran, terlebih saat SMA dia sudah berani menyatakan pada _Papa_ dan _Mama_ bahwa dia ingin memproduksi suatu acara yang selalu diingat dan ditonton oleh banyak orang. Dan menurutmu apakah orang tuaku akan menghalangi cita-cita anaknya yang begitu besar seperti itu?" Yi En mendesah sejenak. "Bahkan sekarang _Papa_ dan _Mama_ mulai bangga menyebutkan profesi Mark, karena acara itu sudah bisa ditonton dan mendapatkan perhatian yang begitu besar oleh seluruh orang di dunia karena mereka memiliki saluran _teve_ kabel internasional, terlebih sebentar lain karirnya akan berkembang saat ia diangkat menjadi produser salah satu acara _variety show_ yang fenomenal di Korea itu. Dan, _ya_ , aku bangga pada _Oppa_ ku, karena dia berani mengambil resiko yang begitu besar demi _passion_ nya."

Kemudian Jaebum mengangguk tanda mengerti, lalu bertanya dengan hati-hati."Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Yi En meringis lalu menyandarkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya nyaman. "Mark itu mirip _Mama_ yang tidak bisa berbisnis namun bisa melakukan apapun asalkan itu tidak _berbau_ bisnis. Sedangkan aku mirip _Papa_ yang bisa berbisnis, terlepas aku _menyukainya atau tidak_ ," lalu gadis itu mendesah kecil." Lagipula setelah kita menikah nanti, aku tak perlu bekerja terlalu keras seperti sekarang _kan_ , Sayang?" Yi En menatap Jaebum dengan mata yang bersinar cerah. "Jadi setelah kita menikah dan kau menjadi Direktur Utama _Tuan Holdings_ , aku bisa berfokus pada anak bisnis kita di bidang desain interior." Katanya sambil tersenyum puas. Dan senyum itu membuat Jaebum mau tak mau ikut tersenyum lebar.

Terlepas dia mencintai Yi En atau tidak, _sudah atau belum_ , selama tujuh tahun bersama dengan gadis itu, membuatnya sangat mengagumi cara gadis itu memandang hidup. Gadis itu memiliki _passion_ yang tinggi pada dunia desain terutama desain interior, tetapi dia rela mendalami managemen bisnis demi melanjutkan bisnis keluarganya, karena Mark sudah _tak bisa_ diharapkan dan memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri. Jadi Yi En rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk dijodohkan dengan pilihan orang tuanya, _yaitu dengannya,_ karena begitu mendengar kata _perjodohan_ , Mark langsung lari ke luar negeri tanpa memikirkan akibatnya untuk adik tersayangnya. Jika memikirkan hal itu, Jaebum selalu merasa bahwa Mark terlalu kejam pada adik kembarnya, dan dia benar-benar tak menyukai _pria tak bertanggung jawab_ seperti itu.

Baginya, Yi En merupakan gadis cerdas, optimis, kuat, dan memiliki pemikiran realistis yang dibalut dengan elegansi yang memukau. Gadis paling luar biasa dari semua gadis yang pernah ia temui. Dan untuk masalah ini, Jaebum akui, Jinyoung kalah dari Yi En.

.

Jaebum dan Yi En berhasil memasuki studio _MusicWorld_ karena mendapat akses langsung dari Mark, setelah sebelumnya mendapatkan tatapan tak percaya dan sorot mata penuh kekaguman dari para _crew_ yang baru pertama kalinya melihat Yi En, yang notabene adalah saudara kembar identik Mark, _pemimpin_ mereka. Mereka duduk di ruang tunggu studio tempat para idol mempersiapkan diri sebelum naik ke atas panggung, dan mengamati Mark selama beberapa jam karena _tapping_ acara tersebut memang membutuhkan waktu selama hampir satu hari penuh.

Mereka melihat wajah Mark yang serius namun nampak cerah meskipun dia tengah _super_ sibuk karena perannya sebagai _pemerintah_ dan _pemberi keputusan_. Kadang mereka melihat Mark cemberut, membentak, tersenyum puas, tertawa, dan bersungut-sungut, serta berbagai ekspresi lainnya. Dan, _ya_ , Mark terlihat sangat menikmati pekerjaannya, dia melakukannya sepenuh hati, dan itulah yang membuat Jaebum mengerti mengapa Yi En rela mengalah demi kakaknya. Jaebum menyimpulkan bahwa Yi En benar-benar menyayangi Mark.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore dan kurang lebih setengah jam lagi akan ada pengumuman pemenang mingguan.

Mark berlari kecil menuju lobi gedung untuk menjemput Jinyoung, dan ia tersenyum lebar begitu melihat gadisnya itu duduk manis di kursi tunggu lobi sambil memainkan ponselnya. Dan senyumnya semakin lebar ketika melihat gadis itu memakai _flower crown_ yang sangat cantik, meskipun itu tidak terbuat dari bunga. _Flower crown_ itu terlihat seperti biji-bijian warna putih yang dihubungkan dengan ranting-ranting horizontal sederhana warna cokelat yang melingkar indah di kepalanya dan memberi kesan anggun dan romantis pada diri Jinyoung. Oh, jangan lupakan rambut _bob_ sebahu milik Jinyoung yang kini sudah diwarnai _dark-brown_ dan dicatok ikal membuat bando yang dipakainya terlihat semakin sempurna di kepalanya.

 _Dan keanggunan Jinyoung selalu membuat Mark jatuh cinta kapanpun itu._

Ia menghampiri gadisnya, mengambil alih buket bunga yang dibawanya, lalu menggandeng tangannya untuk mengikutinya ke studio. Dan tepat sebelum dia membuka pintu studio, ia berhenti sejenak."Kau terlihat lebih cantik dengan warna dan model rambut seperti ini, _Babe_." Pujinya sambil mengerling genit.

Jinyoung tersanjung karena ternyata Mark menyadari perubahan _kecil_ itu, sedangkan Mark tersenyum manis lalu menawarkan lengannya untuk diapit oleh Jinyoung. Awalnya gadis itu tak mau –karena malu- namun akhirnya menyerah dan menuruti apapun yang dilakukan oleh kekasih _super_ tampannya itu.

Dan tepat setelah mereka memasuki studio, semua mata tertuju pada mereka dan semua bersorak kegirangan karena ada _dewi cantik_ dari toko bunga yang datang -lagi- ke studio dan memberikan pemandangan indah yang gratis untuk para _crew_ yang seharian merasa kelelahan bekerja.

Mark berdeham.

Semua mendadak diam.

Lalu...

Mark berkata dengan nada tegas sambil memeluk ringan pinggang gadisnya dari samping."Dia kekasihku, jadi jangan coba-coba mengganggunya selama aku bekerja. Mengerti?" katanya disertai gerakan tangan horizontal yang seolah-olah terlihat seperti pisau yang membelah lehernya.

Namun tak ada satupun yang ketakutan.. justru-

"Oh, lihat mahkota bunga di kepalanya, apa kau ingin melamarnya~" -salah satu _crew_ menggodanya.

Mark menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, dan saat dia akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tiba-tiba Jinyoung memeluk tubuhnya dari samping sambil tersenyum ke arah para _crew_ _iseng_ itu." Apapun itu, aku dan _Oppa_ sudah sepakat untuk menikah setelah umur kami melewati 30 tahun," Lalu gadis itu mendongak pada Mark meminta persetujuan. "Iya _kan Oppa_?"

Mendengar jawaban itu, para _crew_ kembali bersorak disertai siulan menggoda mereka. Sedangkan Mark hanya mengelus kedua pipi Jinyoung dengan lembut kemudian mengajaknya ke ruang tunggu _DAY6_ dan _Winner_ seperti yang sudah dijanjikannya kemarin.

Tapi sebelum mereka ke ruangan itu, Mark tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan untuk mengawasi penutupan _polling_ sekaligus acaranya. Maka dia meminta gadisnya itu untuk menunggu sebentar sampai acara _encore_ selesai dan dia akan membawanya kepada _bias sialan yang berani-beraninya merebut perhatian kekasihnya_ itu.

Mark meminta Jinyoung untuk duduk di ruang tunggu di sudut studio tempat Yi En dan Jaebum juga sedang menunggu. Dan ia tersenyum canggung lalu duduk di salah satu kursi kosong begitu matanya mendapati seorang gadis yang tersenyum manis dan seorang pria yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal.

Dan begitu bokong Jinyoung menyentuh kursi, gadis cantik itu langsung menggodanya." _Oh_ , jadi kalian akan menikah lima tahun lagi~"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang _sulit_ itu, Jinyoung mengelap dahi tak berponinya yang _tidak_ berkeringat dengan punggung tangannya sambil tersenyum canggung." Ah, itu.. _anu_.."

Yi En mengusap lengan Jinyoung yang _sleeveless_." Tak apa, kau dan Mark memang cocok, tidak mau terburu-buru menikah. Kalian sungguh pasangan yang sangat _keren,_ " Puji Yi En dengan mata yang berbinar-binar." Dan kau benar-benar memahami Mark dengan baik, dia memang _tak mau_ menikah muda, tapi percayalah kalau dia sangat~ mencintaimu."

" _Eh_?" Jinyoung membelalakkan matanya bingung dan itu berhasil membuat Yi En tersenyum lebar." Mark tak pernah memperlakukan wanita sebaik dan selembut ini. Kau pasti sangat berarti baginya. Aku berani taruhan."

Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangan matanya karena tak sanggup melakukan kontak mata terlalu lama dengan adik pacarnya itu, Lalu tiba-tiba matanya bertemu dengan Jaebum yang duduk tepat di sebelah Yi En, memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat didefinisikan oleh otak cerdasnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia merasa kembali ragu pada Mark saat melihat sorot mata Jaebum itu.

 _Jadi, apakah Mark benar-benar mencintainya ataukah hanya akan meninggalkannya seperti Jaebum dulu?_

* * *

Jinyoung dan Mark dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen gadis itu setelah sebelumnya mereka makan malam bersama dengan Jaebum dan juga Yi En. Mereka berpisah karena Yi En dan tunangannya ingin membeli _furniture_ untuk _isian_ apartemen mereka.

Sesampainya mereka di depan gedung apartemen Jinyoung, ia merutuki keteledorannya saat mendapati kuncinya tak ada di tasnya. Karena _asal tahu saja_ , apartemen Jinyoung merupakan apartemen sederhana yang masih menggunakan kunci manual. Karena, _ya_ , Jinyoung tak suka menghamburkan uang hanya demi _menyewa_ sebuah apartemen mewah seperti milik Mark, karena dia lebih suka menabung untuk membangun _rumah_ impiannya, _iya, sebuah rumah_. Dan sialnya, kunci itu pasti tertinggal di _florist_ yang sudah tutup dan kuncinya dibawa oleh karyawannya, saat tadi siang dia secara _brutal_ mengeluarkannya seluruh isi tasnya _hanya_ untuk mencari sebuah sisir. _Heol_!

Jinyoung masih mengacak-acak isi tasnya dengan bingung, membuat Mark akhirnya bertanya." Ada apa, _Babe_?"

"Kunciku tertinggal di _florist_." Jawabnya lemah dengan wajah cemberut, _dan masih mengacak-acak isi tasnya_. Lalu Mark? Dia menyeringai kecil. Oh, ayolah, Mark itu pria berumur 26 tahun, jadi bukankah _itu_ adalah hal yang wajar?

Mark merangkul pundak Jinyoung disertai senyum yang _kelewat lebar_."Bagaimana kalau tidur di apartemenku saja, _hmm_?" katanya sambil menggerak-gerakkan alisnya dengan begitu _nakal_ nya.

Jinyoung mendongak sambil mendesah putus asa lalu mengiyakannya karena dia memang _tak punya pilihan lain_.

* * *

Sesampainya mereka di apartemen Mark, dia langsung mandi lalu mengganti bajunya dengan _beach pants_ polos warna _light coral_ dipadu dengan _oversized_ _boyfriend shirt_ warna putih agak terawang yang hampir menutupi celananya saking panjangnya –atau mungkin celananya yang terlalu pendek-, yang memang sengaja ia tinggalkan di lemari baju Mark sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

Dan selang beberapa waktu, adik Mark datang, lebih tepatnya pulang, karena dia masih tinggal di rumah Mark, lalu mereka sama-sama terkaget. Jinyoung yang terkaget karena baru ingat bahwa Yi En masih _menumpang_ di apartemen Mark, Yi En yang kaget karena mendapati pacar kakaknya ada di apartemen mereka, karena menurut informasi dari Mark, gadis Park itu sangat jarang menginap disana. Sedangkan Jaebum, dia kaget mendapati Jinyoung berdiri sambil memegang segelas penuh air putih dengan tatanan rambut bob sedikit ikal yang basah dan berantakan sehabis keramas dan pakaian yang - _err_ \- terlihat seksi yang membuatnya menggeram dalam diam. Oh, _shit_!

Dan tidak ada pembicaraan setelah itu, karena Yi En dan Jaebum langsung pergi mandi begitu sampai di apartemen, begitu juga dengan Mark, ia sibuk mengelus dan menciumi rambut Jinyoung yang bersandar di dadanya sambil menonton acara komedi di salah satu saluran televisi kabel Korea.

"Kalian mau tidur dimana?"

Itu adalah suara Yi En yang dikutuk Mark karena sudah mengganggu saat romantisnya dengan Jinyoung.

Mark mendesah ringan lalu menjawab Yi En dengan nada malas tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari televisi."Memangnya kami punya pilihan?" dan jawaban Mark itu berhasil membuat Jinyoung menggelengkan kepalanya disertai senyum geli dan membuat Yi En mencebik.

"Kalian bisa tidur di kamar. Aku dan Jaebum _Oppa_ bisa tidur disini." Katanya sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya dengan imut.

Lagi-lagi Mark mendesah, kali ini lebih panjang disertai pijatan di pelipisnya."Memangnya kau bisa tidur selain di ranjang, _eh_?!" Oh, ayolah, Mark sangat-sangat memahami bagaimana adiknya yang tak bisa tidur selain di ranjang mahal yang _super_ empuk, seperti ranjangnya, misalnya.

Yi En meringis sambil memainkan rambut panjangnya yang terurai dengan begitu indahnya, lalu dia mendekatkan bibirnya di dekat telinga Mark." _Untuk malam ini, aku_ _tak apa-apa_." bisiknya dengan nada yang membuat Mark bergidik. Ia sangat tahu apa maksud sebenarnya dari kalimat adiknya itu, _omong-omong_.

* * *

Akhirnya Mark dan Jinyoung tidur di kamar, dan Yi En tidur di sofa. Sedangkan Jaebum, entah kemana pria itu pergi karena setelah ia sampai di apartemen, lalu mandi sebentar mendahului tunangannya, kemudian pergi lagi tanpa pamit kepada Mark, dia hanya pamit pada Yi En -yang sedang mandi-, dan Mark tak perlu tahu alasan Jaebum pergi, _toh_ itu bukan urusannya.

Mark dan Jinyoung tidur bersebelahan di ranjang, dengan tubuh miring saling berhadapan dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mereka menikmati _keterdiaman_ ini. Mark begitu merindukan momen-momen seperti ini dimana jarak tubuhnya dan tubuh Jinyoung hanya tinggal sejengkal. Ia merindukan wangi _natural_ tubuh Jinyoung yang khas dan memabukkan, dan ia merindukan... ciuman darinya.

Sedangkan Jinyoung, ia terdiam dengan hati yang bimbang. Ia memikirkan kata-kata Yi En tadi sore yang mengatakan bahwa Mark benar-benar mencintainya, lalu ia teringat ekspresi Jaebum ketika tatapan mereka bertemu,yang membuatnya terus bertanya dalam hatinya.. apakah Jaebum masih-

" _Babe_.."

-panggilan dari Mark berhasil mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata. Lalu ia menatap wajah Mark.. wajah itu..sangat tampan dan memukau.. tapi entah kenapa dia tak ingin terjatuh lebih dalam pada pesona pria itu. Selama ini, dia hanya merasa bahwa ia hanya perlu memiliki _fisik dan status_ dari Mark, hanya karena pria itu memiliki penampilan dan pekerjaan yang _keren_ , dan dilengkapi dengan kepeduliannya dengan hal-hal kecil tentangnya, yang akhirnya mendorongnya untuk menerima pria itu setahun yang lalu. Namun sejak awal, dia sudah bertekad _tak akan peduli_ jika pria itu akan pergi darinya sewaktu-waktu, karena dia sudah _siap_ kapanpun itu, namun...

..Mark meremas tangannya dengan lembut dan menatap matanya dalam." _Babe_ , aku sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini," katanya sambil tersenyum, sangat tulus. "Bisakah kita melakukannya lagi?"

Jinyoung mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Mark, karena mereka memang sudah melakukannya meskipun tidak terlalu sering. Bagaimanapun mereka sudah _sangat cukup_ umur dan sudah mengerti _segala resikonya_. Sehingga Jinyoung selalu _memberikannya_ pada Mark karena baginya hal semacam itu adalah wajar dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih, terlepas dari perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya. Apalagi Mark selalu memintanya dengan sopan dan pria itu selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Jadi tak ada yang perlu disesali karena sekarang ini Mark adalah kekasihnya, bukan orang lain.

Mark akhirnya memulainya setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Jinyoung. Ia mematikan lampu utama lalu menyalakan lampu tidur yang temaram, membuat suasana romantis menguar begitu saja di kamar itu. Dia membawa Jinyoung untuk bangun kemudian menghimpitnya di tembok kamar yang dingin hingga membuat gadis itu meringis. Mark mulai mengunci tubuhnya dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi-sisi tubuh atas Jinyoung. Kemudian dia menghembuskan napas panasnya di leher Jinyoung yang membuat gadis manis itu merinding karena sensasinya. Setelahnya, Mark menatap Jinyoung dalam, menatap kedua mata Jinyoung yang indah dan cantik, dan setelah puas memandangi wajah itu, Mark mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah mulus yang bersemu merah itu.

Mark mulai menempelkan bibirnya di bibir lembut Jinyoung kemudian menyesapnya dengan pelan dan penuh perasaan yang membawa mereka untuk sama-sama memejamkan mata menikmati setiap inchi bibir mereka masing-masing. Setelah merasa bahwa Jinyoung siap, Mark mulai menjilat bibir semanis madu itu dan meminta akses untuk masuk. Jinyoung mengijinkannya, dan ia membiarkan Mark mengabsen _apapun_ yang ada di rongga mulutnya, ia hanya mengikuti permainan Mark, tanpa sedikitpun keinginan untuk memenangkan pertarungan yang terjadi di mulutnya. Setelah beberapa menit, Mark menggigit pelan bibir Jinyoung sebagai tanda berakhirnya ciuman _pengantar_ mereka.

Setelah ciuman itu, Mark kembali memandang wajah Jinyoung yang sudah semerah tomat, kemudian dia mengelus pipi dan mengusap ujung bibir Jinyoung yang masih basah akibat ciuman mereka _barusan_.

Dan tak lama setelah itu, Mark mengarahkan bibirnya ke leher jenjang Jinyoung kemudian meniup-niupnya yang membuat gadis itu menggelinjang. Setelah puas menggodanya, akhirnya Mark mencium, menjilat, dan menyesapi leher itu dengan begitu lembutnya. Mark memang akan selalu _berlaku_ lembut selama ia masih bisa _menahannya_.

Dan dengan berakhirnya cumbuan Mark di leher Jinyoung, maka berakhir pula pertahanan dirinya. Ia dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa membuka tiga kancing teratas kemeja Jinyoung hingga membuat _bra_ hitam itu mengintip malu-malu, kemudian mencumbu pundak gadis itu dengan sedikit bernafsu, dan tepat saat ia hampir menyentuh dada gadis itu, sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.

Suara pintu yang dibuka, disertai cahaya lampu yang terang-benderang menyiksa mata dari ruang tengah beserta seseorang yang berdiri dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat _syok_ dan merah padam disertai genggaman tangan yang sangat erat hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memucat.

Dan bertepatan dengan dibukanya pintu, Mark buru-buru menutup tubuh bagian atas Jie-nya yang terekspos itu kemudian memeluknya dan menyembunyikan kepala gadis itu di ceruk lehernya untuk menghilangkan rasa malu yang pasti dirasakan gadisnya karena ada _orang lain_ yang melihat tubuhnya.

Mark menggeram marah. Ia sungguh tak menyangka, kenapa hal semacam ini bisa terjadi..

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Im Jaebum?!"

 _To Be Continued?_

* * *

Halo Dear.. gimana chapter ini? Gapapa ya ada **_itu_ ** dikit, masih aman di **rate T** kan? Hehe

Oh iya, udah baca prequel-prequel story ini belum? Ini ya aku ingetin lagi.

Kalau pengen tahu masa lalu Jinyoung dan Jaebum, buka aja bio-ku dan klik judul **PATAH HATI** untuk versi Jinyoung, dan **LETTING GO** untuk versi Jaebum. Dan kalau ada yang pengen tahu asal muasal hubungan MarkJin, bisa klik judul **MATCHA LATTE BLOW** di bio aku juga, karena di story ini aku ga akan nyeritain mereka yang dulu secara mendetail, kan repot pfffft. Oh, and please kindly write a review for _every single fanfic_ that you've read. I will thank you so much for your apreciation *kiss*

Oh, iya maaf belum bisa balas satu-satu, terutama yang review di oneshoot-oneshoot aku, but i'm really happy and thankyou and i feel blessed for all your reviews that really really made my days! Thankseuuu! Dan paling suka sama yang komentar tentang gaya penulisan dan segala teknik tekniknya, ini ngehargain usaha author banget sumpah! AKU TERHARU TOLONG! Tapi emang cara setiap orang ngehargain karya seorang author emang beda-beda kan ya, so i thank you for your review no matter they are. Kalian ninggalin titik atau koma di kotak review aja aku udah seneng kok, karena itu tandanya ffku dibaca dan kalian udah punya niat baik buat ninggalin jejak ^^

You are awesome, Dear! I love you!

 **As Always, did this fanfic still worthy to be continued?**

 _ **REVIEW, JUSEYO**_

.

.

 _ **Terima kasih untuk yang review, fav, dan follow.**_

 _ **P.S.** Maaf kalau kalian terganggu dengan English yang aku pakai, itu sebenarnya cuma buat **penegasan** aja kok, soalnya aku gatau caranya gimana pakai Bahasa Indonesia yang halus tapi menegaskan tanpa tanda seru. nah bingung kan? makanya pakai English aja. Mianhae :')_

 ** _P.S.S_** _Just call me SAL or SALVI or SALVIA. arra? ;)_

Sincerely,

.

Salvia Im.


	4. Chapter 4

_**salvia's note : Hello readers, let's take and give. you read my story, and i read your reviews. isn't that a good deal, right?**_

* * *

Jaebum kembali ke apartemen dengan membawa empat _cup_ minuman panas untuk mereka berempat dengan _isian_ yang berbeda-beda. Ia memang sengaja untuk keluar sebentar dari apartemen Mark karena ia tak tahan melihat kemesraan yang dipamerkan oleh mereka berdua, dan untuk menutupi alasan sebenarnya mengapa ia keluar, maka ia pergi ke _coffeshop_ dan membawakan mereka minuman, _satu cup hot strawberry chocholate khusus untuk mantan kekasihnya_.

Lalu Jaebum merutuki dirinya sendiri saat ia sampai di depan pintu apartemen dan memeriksa apa saja yang dibawanya, _karena ada minuman kesukaan Jinyoung sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu!_

Jaebum menghela napas dalam, memasang wajah se-normal mungkin agar tak ada yang mencurigai dirinya –dan juga perasaannya saat ini-, kemudian membuka pintu apartemen dengan ekspresi sesantai mungkin.

Lalu sesampainya di ruang tengah, ia tak mendapati siapapun ada disana, ia pikir mungkin Mark dan Jinyoung sedang keluar, sedangkan Yi En pasti ada di kamar. Maka tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menuju satu-satunya kamar yang ada di apartemen itu tanpa _persiapan_ apapun. Dan dia harus menahan rasa _sakit_ itu saat ia melihat Mark sedang memcumbu pundak mantan kekasihnya dengan begitu mesra dan _intim_ tepat saat ia membuka pintu.

Hatinya _sakit_ , tentu saja. Bahkan teriakan marah dari Mark pun tak dapat didengarnya. Ia mengepalkan tangan dengan sangat erat dan bersiap untuk meninju Mark jika saja Yi En tak mencubit tangannya dan membawanya kembali ke _realita_.

" _Oppa_ , apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Terlambat. Yi En terlambat datang dan pertanyaannya pun terlambat. Gadis itu datang setelah selesai _dengan urusan kamar mandinya_ ketika pintu kamar itu sudah terbuka lebar, dan gadis itu baru bertanya saat hatinya sudah terlanjur _hancur_ berkeping-keping.

Tapi bagaimanapun, Jaebum merupakan pria yang mampu mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik, karena dia sudah terbiasa menahan emosi dan perasaannya selama tujuh tahun lamanya. Ia sudah terbiasa. _Sudah terbiasa untuk berpura-pura.._

Jaebum mengusap tengkuknya dengan canggung, dan tersenyum dengan tak kalah canggungnya lalu menatap Yi En. "Aku pikir kau yang ada di kamar, Sayang," kemudian pria itu berdeham dan menunjuk pasangan itu dengan ibu jari mengarah ke mereka. "Dan kupikir mereka sedang keluar," lalu dia membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat ke arah Mark dan Jinyoung. "Tolong maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja dan tak melihat apa-apa, _sungguh_."

Yi En menggelengkan kepalanya dengan santai lalu bersandar pada tembok sambil bersidekap. Sedangkan Mark menghela napas panjang kemudian mengusap-usap punggung kekasihnya yang masih _bersembunyi_ di dalam _ceruk lehernya_.

Yi En _nyeletuk_ sambil tetap bersandar santai pada tembok."Lagipula, kenapa kalian tak mengunci pintunya _sih_?"

Mark lagi-lagi menghela napas, kali ini dengan frustasi. "Aku tak pernah mengunci pintu kamar, Yi En. Karena biasanya tak ada orang lain selain kami." Sindirnya dengan nada _tak santai_ pada Yi En dan Jaebum.

Lalu Mark mengembalikan fokusnya pada kekasih cantiknya itu." _Babe_ , kita keluar sekarang?" Tawarnya pada Jinyoung sambil menangkup kedua pipi gadis itu. "Kita bisa percaya pada Jaebum." Mark memastikan pada Jinyoung bahwa Jaebum benar-benar _tak sengaja_ dan pria itu _tak melihat_ apapun, karena ia yakin pada saat pintu terbuka, dia langsung menutup tubuh gadis itu lalu memeluknya.

Tapi faktanya, Jaebum sempat melihat mereka _sekilas_ ketika pintu belum terbuka secara penuh. Sekilas, _tapi sangat jelas_.

.

Akhirnya mereka berempat duduk di sofa ruang tengah yang berbentuk _letter L_ itu dengan Yi En yang duduk bersandar di dada Jaebum di satu sisi, sedangkan Jinyoung duduk bersandar pada kepala sofa dengan pinggang yang dipeluk erat oleh Mark di sisi lainnya. Ia masih menunduk, tak berani melihat Jaebum.

Jaebum berdeham untuk mencairkan suasana yang masih kaku.

Lalu dia menyerahkan _cup_ bertuliskan _double espresso_ kepada Mark.

Mark memandangi dan mengendus cup itu dengan raut wajah puas. "Darimana kau tahu kalau aku suka _double espresso_?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum bangga. Ia memang tak begitu memikirkan insiden yang baru saja terjadi karena menurutnya Jaebum benar-benar tak sengaja dan tak melihat apapun. Dia menganggap bahwa insiden tadi adalah suatu ketidaksengajaan, jadi tak perlu untuk dibesar-besarkan.

 _Bagi kalangan pria, mungkin hal seperti itu tak perlu diperdebatkan._

Jaebum tersenyum santai. "Aku cukup tahu tentang hubungan kopi dengan karakter seseorang, _omong-omong_ ," lalu ia meminum _americano_ -nya. "Dan kau sepertinya orang yang praktis dan punya mimpi yang kuat, serta pekerja keras, jadi, _ya_.." Jaebum menggeser posisi duduk Yi En lalu dia mengendikkan bahu. "Kupikir kopi itu cocok untukmu."

Mark mengangguk tanda setuju, lalu meminum kopinya dengan santai. Setelah itu, dia meletakkan kopinya di meja, dan ia menemukan minuman untuk Jinyoung yang bertuliskan _hot strawberry chocolate._ Mark terkekeh geli, lalu bertanya pada Jaebum dengan tetap memasang wajah gelinya. " _Hot strawberry chocholate_? Untuk pacarku? _Seriously?_ " Mark memeluk pundak Jinyoung sambil menepuk-nepuknya. "Pacarku ini suka _matcha latte, omong-omong_ ," Lalu pria itu mengibaskan-ibaskan tangannya ke Jaebum dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. "Kau _sok tau_ sekali."

Yi En yang dasarnya selalu berpikir praktis dan realistis itu pun akhirnya angkat bicara setelah menyeruput _vanilla latte_ nya. Asal tahu saja, Yi En bukanlah orang yang memiliki kesukaan khusus, dia termasuk orang dengan _freestyle character_ , mengikuti semua tren yang sedang terjadi, _apapun itu_. "Mark _Oppa_ , kalau Jaebum _Oppa_ mengetahui minuman kesukaan Jie, bukankah itu malah mencurigakan?" timpalnya santai sambil tersenyum usil ke arah Mark dan Jinyoung.

Mark memutar bola mata jengah, sedangkan Jinyoung yang salah tingkah langsung mengambil _cup_ miliknya lalu meminumnya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Mark dan Yi En tak menaruh curiga sama sekali, sedangkan Jaebum menatap Jinyoung dengan tatapan yang menyedihkan.

 _"_ _Jadi, kau benar-benar telah melupakanku? Bahkan minuman kesukaanmu pun sudah berganti?"_

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat sambil menikmati minuman mereka masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Jaebum memecahkan keheningan –lagi- dengan cara membuka percakapan dengan Yi En.

" _Omong-omong_ , tadi Kepala Sekretaris Kim meneleponku bahwa besok mobil kita sudah bisa dipakai."

Yi En hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan karena ia sedang asyik berkirim pesan instan dengan teman-teman sosialitanya. Mark yang tahu persis tentang selera _tak biasa_ adik kembarnya itu akhirnya bertanya pada Jaebum. "Memangnya mobil apa?"

"Audi R8."

 _Sial!_ " _Ya_ ,Yi En tak akan mau membeli _Lambhorgini_ atau _Ferrari_ , _sih_."

Mark mengumpat dalam hati meskipun dia mengatakan kalimat itu dengan begitu santainya. Adiknya itu memang bukan orang yang arogan, namun tak pernah _setengah-setengah_ untuk urusan barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan _prestige_. Dan gadis itu tak akan mau membeli barang-barang yang sudah terlalu terkenal, _ya_ seperti _Lambhorgini_ atau _Hermes_ misalnya, meskipun _itu_ termasuk dalam daftar barang paling mewah di dunia, karena baginya barang-barang itu sudah sangat pasaran. Jadi lebih baik dia membeli barang yang lebih murah asal tak sembarang orang mengetahui harganya. Dia itu hidup mewah namun tak ingin menunjukkan kemewahannya secara gamblang, _ya kira-kira seperti itu_. Gadis yang _agak aneh_ memang, dan dia selalu mengatakan pada Mark bahwa begitulah seorang pewaris harus _hidup_ , bukan seperti Mark yang baginya masih hidup _biasa-biasa saja._

"Oh ya, Dia juga mengatakan bahwa seminggu lagi _IM Realty_ akan mengadakan pesta." Imbuh Jaebum dengan santai seolah ia tak menyadari _tampang_ masam Mark karena masalah mobil _barusan_.

Jaebum melirik ke arah Yi En dan menyadari bahwa gadis itu bahkan tak mengacuhkannya. Lalu dia menggoda gadis itu melalui Mark. "Mark, menurutmu.. apakah aku menyewa jasa desainer interior saja untuk dekorasinya?"

Mark mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh, enggan menanggapi, dia lebih berfokus pada kekasihnya yang dari tadi masih diam saja. Jaebum menyeruput kopinya, lalu dia tersedak dengan _sangat tidak elit_ nya saat Yi En memukul punggungnya dengan keras, sebagai ungkapan bahwa gadis itu kesal setengah mati pada keputusan Jaebum. Lalu dia meletakkan ponselnya kemudian bersidekap dan mulai berbicara dengan nada yang _sok_ serius. "Aku yang akan mendesainnya sendiri, dan aku akan memesan bunga dari toko Jie." Lalu gadis itu tersenyum yang dimanis-maniskan lalu mengarahkan matanya yang berbinar ke arah Mark dan gadisnya. "Kau dan Jie harus datang," Mark hendak menolak undangan dari Yi En itu tepat saat gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar tak disukainya. " _Outdoor Cocktail Party_." Katanya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum lebar kepada Mark. Sedangkan Mark hanya bisa mengumpat di dalam hati.

 _Cocktail Party_ , apalagi _outdoor_ , baginya adalah neraka.

"Aku dan Jie tak harus datang, _kan_? Pesta itu sama sekali tak ada gunanya bagi kami." Protes Mark kesal.

Yi En tersenyum tipis sambil memainkan rambut pirangnya. "Ya, tak berguna sama sekali bagimu, tapi sangat berguna bagi _Noona Florist."_ Yi En memberikan penekanan pada kata _Noona Florist_ membuat dahi Mark berkerut tak senang. Lalu gadis itu menatap Jinyoung dengan wajah yang dibuat seimut mungkin. "Jangan lupa bawa kartu nama yang banyak _ya_ , Jie."

Gadis Park itu mengerjap-erjapkan matanya bingung, tak tahu harus menerima ataupun menolak undangan pesta itu. Karena dia cukup tahu, bahwa pesta itu akan memberi dampak yang lumayan signifikan pada bisnisnya. Lalu Jinyoung berkata dengan ragu dengan bumbu sedikit rasa canggung. " _Eer_.. apa tidak apa-apa jika aku datang? Maksudku aku kan hanya-"

"Kau pantas untuk diundang." Potong Yi En. Lalu gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian duduk tepat di sebelah Jinyoung lalu memeluk pundak gadis itu dari samping. "Tentu kau sangat pantas," Yi En melepaskan pelukannya, lalu membuka telapak tangannya dan menekuk ibu jarinya ke dalam seperti mencongkak. "Pertama, kau pantas diundang karena kau adalah pebisnis bunga yang terkenal di Seoul, dan akan banyak klien potensial di pesta nanti," Lalu gadis itu menekuk jari telunjuknya. "Kedua, gadis cantik dan anggun sepertimu layak diundang, mungkin kau bisa _flirting_ ," gadis itu menyenggol pundak Jinyoung dan harus menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah Mark yang bertambah masam, lalu dia menekuk jari tengahnya. "Ketiga, kau sangat pantas karena kau adalah calon kakak iparku yang cantik dan pebisnis handal, _arra_?"

Jinyoung tersenyum sambil mengangguk mengerti. Dalam hati ia merasa senang, karena bisnisnya akan semakin dikenal banyak orang, terutama dikenal secara individual oleh para pebisnis kelas atas Korea.

Ya, untuk apa munafik? Semua pebisnis memang menyukai pesta, apalagi pesta kasual semacam _cocktail party_ , karena di pesta seperti itu, semua pebisnis akan berkumpul dan berinteraksi lalu saling mencari _target_ kemudian bertukar kartu nama untuk memperlancar bisnisnya.

Mark hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya kasar dan pasrah. Ia harus berusaha dengan keras untuk melindungi kekasihnya di pesta nanti. Dan menjaga gadis secantik dan seanggun itu di pesta _cocktail_ dimana semua orang berdiri dan mengobrol santai seolah sudah kenal lama bahkan melakukan _skinship_ semacam pelukan atau cium pipi. _Oh_! Mark bisa gila hanya dengan membayangkannya saja. Apalagi nantinya dia harus menghadapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyebalkan dari rekan-rekan bisnis _IM Realty_ , semacam...

 _Mengapa Anda tak melanjutkan bisnis keluarga? Mengapa anda memilih jadi produser? Mengapa anda menyerahkan perusahaan sebesar itu kepada calon adik ipar anda?_

 _Ah_! Mark rasanya bisa gila jika terus membayangkan hal-hal _tak masuk akal_ seperti itu.

* * *

Pada senja hari di atap gedung sebuah hotel bintang lima terkenal di Kota Seoul, terjadi sebuah pesta kasual untuk pembukaan perusahaan developer _IM Realty Ltd,_ anak perusahaan properti _Tuan Holdings Corp_ asal Amerika Serikat, yang mengkhususkan diri di bidang pembangunan _industrial estate_ dan _middle-class apartment,_ yang baru akan dibuka secara resmi sehari setelah pesta itu berakhir. Semua orang yang di undang merupakan orang-orang yang dianggap prospektif untuk menjadi rekan bisnis _IM Realty_ di Korea Selatan.

Orang-orang mulai melancarkan aksinya, saling mengobrol _sok_ akrab dengan membawa segelas _cocktail_ di salah satu tangannya, kemudian tangannya yang lain digunakan untuk membentuk bahasa tubuh untuk menarik perhatian calon rekan bisnis mereka.

Dan disinilah gadis itu.

Park Jinyoung, memakai _Embellished Shift dress_ warna hitam keluaran _Tahari Arthur_ dipadu dengan _platform heels_ warna hitam ber-sol merah, hasil _buruan_ nya bersama Yi En beberapa hari yang lalu, membuatnya tampil memukau dan menjadi salah satu pusat perhatian di pesta itu, selain Yi En tentunya. Gadis cantik kembaran Mark itu memang _segalanya_. Dia memakai gaun karya desainer pribadinya dari Los Angeles, _bead and lace sheath dress v-neck_ dengan paduan warna hitam dominan putih, yang memperlihatkan kilau indah _amulette de cartier necklace_ warna _onix_ -nya, dipadu dengan _stiletto_ hitam bergaya klasik keluaran _Dior_.

Dan tentu saja semua mata tidak tertuju pada mereka secara terang-terangan. Para tamu hanya melihat mereka sekilas lalu meliriknya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Di dalam pesta seperti ini, tidak ada yang mengakui _siapa lebih hebat dari siapa_. Itu sudah jelas.

Tetapi mata tetap tak bisa berbohong. _Begitulah.._

.

Mark yang memakai setelan jas tak terlalu formal dengan malas menemani Yi En menemui para tamu, lebih tepatnya pria tampan yang _malang_ itu dijadikan pegangan oleh adiknya karena _stiletto_ yang dipakainya sungguh menyiksa kakinya, jadi dia memanfaatkan kakaknya sebagai pegangan sekaligus memperkenalkannya kepada para tamunya sebagai produser yang hebat. Yang membuat Mark diam-diam merasa senang karena sikap manis adiknya itu.

Sedangkan Jaebum.. dia sibuk mengobrol dengan tamu _prospektif_ nya, karena, _ya_ , _cocktail party_ memang menuntut adanya keakraban dan komunikasi yang santai, meskipun itu semua hanya dijadikan kedok untuk bisnis semata.

Jinyoung berdiri sendirian di dekat bar yang disediakan di pesta itu, ia telah selesai mengobrol dengan beberapa tamu dan berhasil memberikan kartu namanya. Dia mengambil _Cosmopolitan_ kemudian meminumnya dengan anggun. Tepat setelah dia menyelesaikan satu seruputannya, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

Membuatnya berbalik lalu tersenyum cerah.

"Jackson _Oppa_." Sambutnya ceria diiringi pelukan ringan pada tubuh orang yang dipanggil Jackson itu.

Pria yang dipanggil Jackson itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Jinyoung ringan. "Apa kabar Jie?"

Jinyoung tak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum manis. Membuat pria itu tersenyum salah tingkah. " _Oke_ , maksudku.. kau juga ada di pesta seperti ini?" Lalu dia berdeham lalu meringis. "Maksudku.. bisnismu pasti sudah berkembang pesat."

Jinyoung menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum usil. "Kau sendiri, kenapa ada disini?"

Jackson menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seolah sedang berpikir keras. "Aku kan bekerja di bidang fiskal dan akuntan publik, jadi tentu saja aku berada di sini, Jinyoung sayang~"

Gadis yang dipanggil _sayang_ itu tetap berpura-pura tak mengerti. Sedangkan Jackson semakin gemas dibuatnya. "Aku adalah _CEO Wangson Tax Center_ , yang tentunya akan dibutuhkan perusahaan yang sedang mengadakan pesta ini untuk dijadikan konsultan pajaknya dan memeriksa pembukuannya, _arra_?"

Gadis Park itu terkikik geli yang semakin membuat pria bermarga Wang itu bertambah gemas. Lalu ia mencubit hidung Jinyoung dengan sayang, membuat gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jackson.

Lalu pria itu bertanya. "Bagaimana? sudah putus dari _pacar gombal_ mu itu?"

Jinyoung hanya mengendikkan bahu, sama sekali tak berniat menjawab. Ia justru meminum _cocktail_ -nya lagi dengan santai. Yang akhirnya membuat pria tampan bertubuh kekar dan berambut hitam itu mendengus kesal. " _YA_! Sampai kapan kau menggantungkanku dan mempertahankan kekasih jelekmu itu?!" tanyanya frustasi yang membuat Jinyoung semakin terkikik geli. Jackson memang selalu bisa membangkitkan _mood_ nya. Karena bagi Jinyoung, Jackson sudah seperti figur seorang kakak baginya, meskipun Jackson sering mengatakan pada gadis itu bahwa dia menyukainya dan ingin menjadi pacarnya, atau apalah itu, Jinyoung tetap menganggap Jackson sebagai kakak dan Jackson tak pernah mempermasalahkannya, meskipun terkadang dia berperilaku _norak_ , seperti saat ini.

"Siapa yang kau bilang sebagai kekasih jeleknya?"

Itu suara Mark, dan Jackson hanya menoleh lalu menjawab dengan santai sambil meminum _martini_ yang baru saja diambilnya.

"Kau."

 _Sialan._

Mark kesal.

Tapi dia memang selalu kesal _sih_ jika ada Jackson di sekitar kekasihnya, karena dia merasa cemburu, _jenis cemburu yang kekanakan_ , dan efeknya sama sekali tak berbahaya. Justru kecemburuan Mark itu seringkali dijadikan bahan lelucon oleh Jinyoung dan juga Jackson.

"Jika kau ingin tahu, tadi aku menanyakan padanya kapan kalian akan putus." Kata Jackson santai membuat Mark semakin kesal. Lalu pria itu merangkul pundak gadisnya dengan posesif membuat gadis itu tak nyaman karena _malu_ atas pandangan orang-orang.

"Hei, kami tak akan pernah putus, jadi carilah gadis lain, _Dude_ ," Mark mengambil _cosmo_ yang tinggal setengah dari tangan Jinyoung lalu meneguknya sampai habis. "bisa-bisa kau _single_ sampai mati karena mengharapkan Jie." Ejek Mark santai diiringi senyum yang menurut Jackson sangat menyebalkan.

Lalu Jackson menjawab santai sambil tersenyum kecil."Kau memang sialan."

Dan jawaban Jackson itu sontak membuat Mark dan Jinyoung saling menatap lalu terkikik geli melihat _tampang mati kutu_ milik Jackson, Jinyoung memang selalu menyukai _love-hate relationship_ antara Mark dan Jackson yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

.

Dan saat mereka bertiga mengobrol dan tertawa bersama, seseorang yang menjadi fokus utama di acara itu menatap mereka dengan tajam. Lagi-lagi dia merasakan cemburu, kepada mantan kekasihnya yang sudah menemukan penggantinya.

Ia benar-benar merindukan sosok itu, tapi bahkan sejak seminggu lebih kedatangannya ke Korea, ia sama sekali belum memiliki kesempatan dengan gadis itu. Dia harus selalu menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk dan mencium gadis itu setiap kali ia mengingat bahwa ia sudah memiliki Yi En dan gadis itu sudah memiliki Mark.

Satu sisi otak warasnya mengatakan bahwa dia harus melupakan dan menjauhi gadis itu, tapi satu sisi otak gilanya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menunjukkan kerinduan dan perasaannya kepada gadis itu, agar gadis itu mengerti bahwa ia masih mencintainya, sampai sekarang, atau mungkin sampai kapan pun..

Entahlah, bagian mana dari otaknya yang akan menang.

Dan ketika ia masih bergelut dengan kewarasannya, kesempatan itu akhirnya menghampirinya. Ia melihat bahwa Yi En sudah mengambil alih -lagi- kuasa atas diri Mark di pesta itu, dan kesempatan itu semakin terbuka lebar ketika ia mendapati Jackson sudah pergi dari situ untuk mengobrol dengan tamu yang lain.

Jaebum tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan lagi, otak gilanya yang akhirnya menang.

"Mau minum?"

Gadis Park itu menoleh tanpa berniat melihat wajah seseorang yang menawarinya minuman setelah sebelumnya matanya fokus untuk mengawasi Mark yang _dipaksa_ untuk mengobrol dengan para tamu. Lalu ia melihat _rosemary limemade mocktail_ dalam _old fashioned glass_ terpampang di depan matanya, lebih tepatnya tengah disodorkan oleh seseorang yang membuatnya terpaku hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja.

Lalu pria itu melanjutkan. "Minum alkohol terlalu banyak, tidak baik untukmu, Jie."

Tanpa melihat wajahnya pun, Jinyoung sudah bisa memastikan itu suara milik siapa. Karena suara itu tidak berubah dari dulu, selalu melarangnya untuk melakukan hal-hal kecil yang mungkin membahayakannya. Kalau dulu suara itu selalu melarangnya untuk jangan tidur terlalu larut, atau jangan terlalu sering makan cokelat dan permen, kini suara itu melarangnya untuk tak terlalu banyak minum alkohol. _Yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah, apakah suara itu masih layak untuk didengarkan?_

Namun..

Akhirnya Jinyoung menerima _mocktail_ itu juga, dengan masih enggan menatap wajah itu. Sekuat hati ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk pria di hadapannya, atau sekedar menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah. Semuanya terasa begitu berat baginya. Sisi emosionalnya hampir saja keluar hanya karena seorang Jaebum, setelah tujuh tahun lamanya ia selalu berusaha mengendalikan emosi dan perasaannya. Ia pikir ia sudah _ahli_ , namun kini, Jaebum hampir saja memporak-porandakannya lagi.

"Jie, kau baik?"

 _Kenapa harus bertanya seperti itu, kenapa harus bertanya sesuatu yang tidak berguna, bukankah seharusnya kau mengatakan bahwa kau merindukannya?_

"Maafkan aku."

Satu kata yang akhirnya membuat gadis itu bersedia menatap pria yang berdiri di depan matanya. Satu kata yang akhirnya membuat mata mereka bersitatap selama beberapa saat, yang akhirnya membuat gadis itu meletakkan _mocktail_ -nya yang masih utuh kemudian pergi begitu saja dari pesta tanpa berpamitan pada siapapun.

Jaebum menatap kepergiaan Jinyoung dengan mata nanar.

Sedangkan Mark belum menyadari kepergian gadisnya dari pesta itu.

Hanya satu orang yang menyadarinya, lebih tepatnya mengamati interaksi antara Jaebum dan Jinyoung sejak tadi, hingga membuatnya berhasil menarik suatu kesimpulan..

Kesimpulan yang akan menjadi _titik balik_ hubungan mereka semua.

 _To Be Continued?_

* * *

 _Hello_ aku sengaja update cepet nih buat hadiah puasa perdana kalian (buat yang menjalankan) dan buat yang rela nungguin fanfic ini update, semoga terhibur ya *bigsmile* dan _ehm_ , ini juga buat jaga-jaga sebelum aku sibuk ngerjain beberapa urusan di dunia nyata sih hehe

 ** _Oke, aku balesin review ya:_**

[ **yennyrahmawaty69** entahlah aku juga belum tau mereka bakal selingkuh apa engga hehe] [ **nyoungie22** makasih kakak] [ **cheon yi** bayangin aja Jie persis pas di konser cuma dikasih rambut bob ikal kak hehe] [ **guest** authornya yang lucu? makasih /plak] [ **kimkachoi** niatnya mau nambah rate sih abis lebaran tapinya, itu juga kalo banyak yang setuju hehe] [ **jjp** yah aku multiple shipper kak /gaknanya] [ **taeves** sengaja pintunya ga dikunci biar greget gitu loh kak kkk] [ **tung tarara tung** yah susah move on namanya juga first love kak eaaa /bukancurcol] [ **eunhyukjinyoung02** markjin confirmed!] [ **mamluahAZ** thanks for your big apreciation for me darla! I love the way you reviewed my story! you just made my days! *kiss*] [ **uniiww** siap unnie ^^] [ **pudfa** thanks for calling me with my name, darla! Duh aku meleleh kaya keju mozarela dipanasin gara gara review kamu, LUMER.. kamu da best ngeriviu nya komplit banget.. ah SUKA. I love you the moon and back!] [ **liliwati** tidak sengaja kakak.. ampuni jaebum pacar tampanku ya kakak /okeinidelusi] [ **markgyeombi** syudah ya kakak, stay tune ^^] [ **capucino** hay darla! I'm fallin love with your reviews anyway, you've reviewed my stories with an elegant way, and please, don't expected to much, i still a newbie and i need to study and practice more and harder for a better story ^^] [ **guest** gomawo ^^] [ **missel** terima kasih, aku terharu loh waktu kamu bilang terinspirasi sama cerita ini, ayo menulis! Semangat!] [ **gotmebaby** asdfghjkl kau melambungkanku ke angkasa kakak. Tolong gakuku ini ya ampun! Tapi please jangan bandingkan saya dengan para senpai, saya belum pantas ini :') and yeah i feels you, penulisnya GOT7 masih dikit :'(] [ **bbudeulbbudeul** saat ini saya #teammarkjin juga kkk] [ **windowspro** yah itulah yang bikin galau kak, duaduanya ketje badaii /elapkringet] [ **shaxobyarm** yah namanya juga tebece kak jadi harus bisa ngegantung dan bikin penasaran kan/lalusalviadihajarmassal] [ **JMarizka** makasih banget kakak udah bilang ffku bagus mendetail dan layak ditunggu. Ah! Aku terharu :') and yes, panggil aja aku salvia. And Markjin was confirmed *kiss*] [ **peanutchocho** pas mau update chapter, eh meriksa review yang masuk, dan kamu mengejutkanku! omg! terima kasih banyak sudah ngefans sama saya! *kecupbasahberkalikali* stay tune darla ^^]

Semoga ga ada review yang ga dibalas, ya!

Terima kasih untuk yang review, fav, and follow.

 **As usual, is this fanfic still worthy to be continued?**

 **PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEW AND LET ME READ YOUR OPINION.**

Sincerely,

.

Salvia Im


	5. Chapter 5 (real)

**_I am watching you, PLAGIARISTS [!] Please be kind to write my name for my fanfic that you've shared in your social media(s). please don't claimed anything that you've never done before. Arra?_**

* * *

"Gadis cantik tak seharusnya duduk di restoran sendirian."

Jinyoung terhenyak mendengar suara itu. Lalu dia menoleh, mengarahkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, lalu dia menemukan...

"Jackson _Oppa_?!"

Jackson yang melihat ekspresi terkejut Jinyoung yang begitu lucu itu pun akhirnya tak tahan untuk tak mencubit hidung gadis itu dengan gemas. Lalu dia duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

Jackson terdiam sejenak sambil mengamati Jinyoung yang sedang memasang ekspresi wajah yang tak biasa.. _ekspresi wajah yang terlihat seperti sedang terluka, marah, patah hati, bingung, dan menyedihkan_. Dan dengan melihat ekspresi itu saja, Jackson bisa menyimpulkan bahwa pria itulah yang dulu pernah diceritakan Jinyoung sebagai pria paling berengsek sedunia.

 _Im Jaebum adalah mantan kekasih yang sampai sekarang belum bisa dilupakan oleh Jinyoung._

Itulah konklusi sementara yang bisa diambil Jackson saat melihat wajah Jinyoung saat ini.

Dan setelah beberapa menit bergelut dengan analisis-analisis di kepalanya, akhirnya Jackson membuka percakapan dengan gadis cantik di hadapannya itu.

"Sudah bosan dengan pestanya, _eh_?" tanya Jackson, _iseng_. Pertanyaan itu hanyalah _intro_ , untuk memastikan apakah gadis itu sudah siap untuk mengatakan segalanya atau belum.

Namun Jinyoung tetap tak bergeming, dia masih fokus menatap cangkir tehnya yang isinya belum berkurang sedikitpun.

Ya, semenjak meninggalkan pesta yang diadakan di atap hotel tertinggi di kota Seoul yang dinamakan dengan _Fly Sky Lounge_ itu, Jinyoung memilih untuk menunggu Mark di restoran yang berada di lantai satu hotel mewah tersebut. Jinyoung merupakan gadis yang _masih waras_ , ia tak akan pulang sendirian naik taksi, meskipun ia bisa saja melakukannya. Ia hanya tak mau terlibat obrolan panjang yang tak berguna dengan Mark hanya untuk menjelaskan alasan yang mungkin paling masuk akal untuk membenarkan mengapa ia pulang lebih dulu tanpa menunggu Mark. Jadi, dia lebih senang menunggu di restoran itu, dengan dalih kakinya sudah pegal karena berdiri terlalu lama di atas _platform heels_ cantiknya itu, sementara di pesta tak ada kursi sama sekali, dan itu adalah alasan paling masuk akal untuk disampaikan, jika Mark menanyainya nanti.

Jackson dengan setia masih menunggui gadis cantik di depannya itu untuk membuka suaranya, matanya tetap fokus pada berbagai ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis itu. Hingga akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berlalu untuk penantian yang sia-sia, akhirnya gadis itu menjawab.

Gadis itu berkata dengan lemah tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cangkir tehnya, seolah-olah cangkir itu akan menghilang jika Jinyoung kehilangan kontak dengan benda itu barang sedetik pun. "Im Jaebum, pusat perhatian di pesta hari ini, adalah mantan _pacar_ ku, yang kuceritakan padamu dulu, _Oppa_."

Jackson menghembuskan napas sambil mendongakkan kepalanya sejenak dengan tangan yang mengepal, _tanpa disadarinya_. Hembusan napas yang menunjukkan pemakluman, pemahaman, dan kebingungan yang bercampur sedikit rasa frustasi. Lalu pria itu kembali menatap Jinyoung secara intens. "Mark sudah tahu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah, masih dengan tatapan yang _mengambang_. Lalu dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jackson dengan tatapan memohon. "Jangan beritahu siapa pun, hanya kau yang tahu tentang ini."

Lagi-lagi Jackson menghembuskan napasnya dengan frustasi. Dia tak pernah habis pikir, apa saja yang gadis itu lakukan bersama kekasihnya selama setahun ini? Bahkan selama setahun mereka menjalin hubungan, gadis itu masih memberikan _jarak_ antara dirinya dengan Mark, gadis itu merahasiakan segala hal yang ia anggap tak perlu diketahui oleh Mark, dan ia hanya akan menceritakan hal-hal kecil kepada pria malang itu. Bahkan Jackson tak pernah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Mark, jika pria itu tahu sisi terdalam dari Jinyoung yang selama ini tak pernah bisa diselaminya.

Sejauh yang Jackson tahu, Mark hanya mengetahui sebagian kecil dari diri Jinyoung. Pria itu hanya tahu apa yang disukai dan tak disukai Jinyoung, tanggal menstruasinya, ukuran bra-nya, jam berapa gadis itu tidur setiap malamnya, apa yang harus dilakukannya jika gadis itu mengeluh tentang kelelahan dan _mood_ -nya yang berantakan, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya.

Ya, memang hanya sebatas itu yang diketahui oleh Mark. Tapi Jackson tak akan menyalahkan pria itu atas ketidaktahuannya, karena memang Jinyoung lah yang memberikan batas _transparan_ untuk hubungan mereka.

Selama ini, mereka tidak pernah mengobrol tentang hal-hal yang serius. Jika si pria sudah mulai memancing obrolan kepada hal yang serius, si gadis akan mengalihkan dengan berbagai alasan yang tak masuk akal. Dan hal seperti itu terjadi terus-menerus sepanjang hubungan mereka hingga akhirnya membuat si pria menyerah untuk mengulik _dimensi terdalam_ dari gadisnya. Ia memutuskan untuk - _hanya_ \- selalu menjaga gadisnya dan memberikan semua yang gadisnya inginkan, tanpa bersusah payah untuk mendalami kehidupan, _apalagi masa lalu_ , gadisnya itu. Karena pria itu pikir, hanya gadis itulah yang dia butuhkan. Sudah sangat cukup baginya, walau hanya menjadi tempat bersandar dan _rumah_ bagi gadis itu, tanpa keinginan sedikit pun untuk menjadi _istana megah_ yang dipuja dan dikejar olehnya. Ia tak lagi ingin tahu tentang hal-hal yang tak ingin diceritakan oleh gadis itu, karena dia tak ingin memberikan _jarak_ bagi hubungan mereka jika dia terus memaksakan keingintahuannya.

Itulah definisi _jarak_ antara Mark dan Jinyoung, yang membuat Jackson selalu frustasi setiap kali mendengar cerita dari versi mereka masing-masing. Karena definisi mereka tentang _jarak_ begitu berbeda dan bertolak belakang. Mark yang menganggap Jinyoung sebagai _kastil mungil_ yang hanya ada pria itu di dalamnya, dan Jinyoung yang menganggap Mark sebagai _rumah kecil sederhana_ yang nyaman. Nyaman, tetapi tidak, _atau mungkin belum_ , memberikan _perasaan yang megah_ seperti istana. Perasaan megah yang Jinyoung anggap sebagai _istana_ masih milik Jaebum, setidaknya hingga detik ini.

Dan Jackson benar-benar memahaminya, _dan lagi-lagi_ , hanya bisa memakluminya.

Itulah alasan mengapa Jackson selalu meminta mereka untuk putus di setiap candaannya, karena itu adalah kalimat candaan yang bermakna implisit. Ia selalu meminta mereka untuk segera putus karena ia tahu, Jinyoung sangat kesulitan untuk membuka sepenuh hatinya untuk Mark, sedangkan Mark begitu mencintai gadis itu sepenuh hati, dan kedatangan Jaebum ke Korea adalah sesuatu yang amat dikhawatirkan oleh Jackson sejak pertama kali ia mengenal Jinyoung dan menjadi teman terdekat gadis itu, lima tahun yang lalu ketika pertama kalinya mereka bertemu di perpustakaan kota. Saat itu Jackson yang notabene adalah mahasiswa dari Departemen Kebijakan Fiskal sedang mencari buku tentang hukum perpajakan, dan secara tak sengaja ia menelusuri rak buku bersama dengan Jinyoung, mahasiswi Departemen Ilmu Hukum, yang sedang mencari buku untuk mata kuliah Hukum Perpajakan, kemudian mereka berkenalan dan mulai saat itu mereka menjadi teman, _bahkan sahabat karib jika boleh dikata_.

Hingga sekarang, Ia yakin lebih dari seratus persen bahwa gadis itu akan terguncang dan berimbas pada hubungan yang dijalaninya dengan seorang pria, jika pria masa lalu Jinyoung itu datang kembali ke Korea dan menemuinya. _Seperti saat ini.._

Ya, Jackson begitu memahami Jinyoung, lebih baik dari Mark, lebih baik dari siapapun. Hanya saja, dia tak ingin menunjukkannya, biar saja kedekatan mereka yang begitu erat layaknya saudara tak diketahui oleh siapapun. Biar saja jika Mark selalu menganggap bahwa Jackson adalah pria yang terobsesi pada kekasihnya dan berusaha membuat mereka putus, karena itu akan lebih mudah diterima oleh pria itu, daripada kenyataan bahwa ia adalah orang yang paling memahami segala dimensi dari Park Jinyoung yang dicintai oleh Mark.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" Lagi-lagi Jackson berusaha memecah keheningan dengan kalimat yang tak bermakna dan tak berguna.

Gadis itu lagi-lagi menggeleng lemah. Dan tanpa gadis itu harus mengatakannya, ia sudah tahu alasan gadis itu duduk sendirian di restoran dengan perasaan sekacau itu.

"Mungkin beberapa menit lagi, Mark sudah selesai. Kau sudah memberitahunya jika kau menunggu disini?"

Gadis itu mengangguk lemah. Lagi-lagi Jackson hanya bisa menghembuskan napas. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemani gadis itu sampai Mark menjemputnya, hanya sekedar untuk memastikan bahwa pria bernama Im Jaebum itu tak memanfaatkan kesempatan, seperti yang dilihatnya di pesta tadi dimana dia melihat Jaebum yang berusaha membuka obrolan dengan Jinyoung yang akhirnya membuat gadis itu pergi dari pesta dengan perasaan yang kacau balau.

* * *

Jinyoung bersandar di jok mobil milik Mark dengan mata yang terpejam. Ia masih sangat kacau, tak ada bedanya dengan keadaannya seperti saat di restoran tadi. Gadis itu sedikit bergerak untuk memperbaiki posisi jas milik Mark yang tersampir di bahunya.

Ya, setelah Mark menjemputnya di restoran, kemudian mengajaknya pulang, pria itu menyampirkan jasnya untuk melindungi tubuh gadisnya agar tak dilihat oleh banyak pasang mata yang tak berhak melihatnya, sebelum mereka keluar dari restoran.

Mark yang merasa kekasihnya sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik, akhirnya mengalah, dengan cara membiarkan gadis itu asyik dengan lamunannya. Karena itu merupakan salah satu cara Mark memberi kesempatan bagi gadisnya untuk berpikir.

Setelah sama-sama terdiam selama puluhan menit, akhirnya Jinyoung membuka matanya lalu menoleh menatap Mark yang masih berkonsentrasi menyetir, lalu ia membuka suaranya. "Bolehkah malam ini aku menginap di apartemenmu?"

Mark tersenyum sambil menoleh sebentar lalu mengangguk. "Tentu saja, _Babe_."

Sesampainya mereka di apartemen, Jinyoung langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan membuka seluruh pakaiannya kemudian mandi di bawah _shower_ yang hangat. Ia terduduk di lantai tepat di bawah _shower_ , dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir. Hanya sebatas _mengalir_ , karena Jinyoung tak akan membiarkan dirinya _menangis_ _sesenggukan_ karena seorang Jaebum. Dan alasan utama mengapa ia menangis, gadis itu tak mengetahuinya. Entah karena luka yang kembali menganga karena kehadiran Jaebum, ataukah rasa bersalah yang begitu besar terhadap Mark yang menurut pendapat beberapa orang, benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus.

Tentu saja _menurut pendapat beberapa orang_ , karena Jinyoung tak pernah berani memastikan perasaannya ataupun perasaan Mark yang sebenarnya,karena ia terlalu takut jika pada akhirnya ia akan hancur untuk ketiga kalinya.

.

Mark menunggu Jinyoung dengan bersandar di kepala ranjangnya. Ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos _oblong_ dari kain katun warna putih polos dan celana katun warna hitam selutut yang sangat nyaman. Ia melihat ke luar jendela, dengan _pandangan mata kosong._

Ia memang tak tahu kejadian apa yang baru saja menimpa Jinyoung hingga kekasihnya itu terlihat begitu _kacau dan berantakan_. Ia tak berani menanyakannya karena ia terlalu takut jika kekasihnya itu akan marah kemudian mengacuhkannya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Jadi yang bisa Mark lakukan hanyalah menunggu dan _selalu_ menunggu hingga gadis itu membuka mulutnya dan menceritakan segalanya sesuai kehendak gadis itu sendiri.

Karena mencintai Jinyoung, membuatnya belajar mengenai kesabaran yang tak terbatas. Sudah cukup lama Mark menjalin hubungan dengan Jinyoung seperti orang buta yang kehilangan tongkatnya, _tak tahu arah dan bahkan belum memiliki tujuan yang jelas._ Apalagi dengan adanya kenyataan bahwa Jinyoung belum sepenuhnya terbuka padanya, padahal Jinyoung sudah mengetahui segala hal, _apapun itu,_ tentang Mark, karena pria itu dengan senang hati dan penuh kejujuran menceritakan segalanya kepada gadisnya tanpa ada satupun hal yang ditutup-tutupinya. Namun sebaliknya, bahkan Jinyoung tak pernah mengijinkannya untuk hanya sekedar mengetahui, _bukan mendalami_ , segala sesuatu yang ingin ia tahu tentang gadis yang dicintainya itu.

Mark hanya bisa bersabar dan bersikap _seolah-olah_ ia tak peduli, _seolah-olah_ dia baik-baik saja jika hanya menjalani hubungan _sesantai itu_ , hanya demi kelangsungan hubungan yang diam-diam ingin dibawanya ke _altar pernikahan_ suatu saat nanti.

 _Demi langit dan bumi_ , Mark mencintai Jinyoung, dengan segala dimensi yang ada pada diri gadis itu, baik yang sudah diketahuinya, ataupun yang -masih- tertutup rapat dan belum mampu dibukanya.

.

Jinyoung selesai mandi lalu ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Mark. Ia tak begitu peduli pada Mark yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia dengan entengnya menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk yang bergoyang sehingga membawa Mark kembali kepada kesadarannya.

Lalu Mark tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut gadisnya yang masih lembab. Kemudian ia mengecup kening gadis itu lalu menelusupkan lengannya di bawah tengkuk gadisnya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya sepanjang malam.

Mereka tertidur dalam keheningan dan hati yang terluka karena alasan yang sama sekali tak mereka ketahui, _sepanjang malam._

* * *

Jinyoung menggeliat lalu membuka matanya dan mendapati Mark sedang mematut diri di depan cermin. Sebenarnya itu adalah hal biasa jika memang saat ini jam delapan pagi, tapi ini baru jam lima pagi dan Mark sudah serapi itu, maka Jinyoung penasaran dan tergelitik untuk menanyainya dari atas ranjang tanpa bersusah payah untuk bangun. "Mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum pada cermin di depannya dengan mata yang menatap pantulan gadisnya dari cermin. "Mau mengantar Yi En," lalu pria itu mulai memakai kemejanya dan mengancingkannya. "Dia mau keliling Eropa selama satu bulan."

Jinyoung tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tidak nyaman. "Bersama tunangannya?" tanyanya dengan nada _yang dibuat_ sesantai dan se-acuh mungkin.

Lagi-lagi Mark tersenyum melihat pantulan gadis yang dicintainya itu. "Tentu saja tidak. Waktu pria itu terlalu berharga jika hanya untuk berkeliling Eropa selama sebulan," lalu Mark mulai menyisir rambut coklat karamel-nya. "Dia bersama teman-teman sosialitanya, agenda utamanya _sih_ mau melihat pameran desain interior internasional di _Prague_. Dan setelah itu mereka akan berkeliling seperti pengangguran kaya raya selama satu bulan penuh."

Lalu tiba-tiba Jinyoung merasa dadanya begitu terhimpit dan sesak. Ia tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selama sebulan tanpa ada Yi En di sekitar Jaebum. Ia takut, jika pertahanannya runtuh karena pria itu lagi. Ia takut jika akhirnya ia menghianati Mark dan berlari kepada pria itu lagi. Ia benar-benar takut karena ia tak mampu mempercayai hatinya sendiri.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali teringat kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Jackson tepat sebelum Mark menghampirinya di restoran kemarin.

 _"_ _Jaebum adalah istana dengan kerikil tajam di sepanjang jalan setapaknya yang pasti akan terus dan selalu melukaimu, sedangkan Mark adalah rumah yang memberikan kenyamanan tanpa syarat. Jadi pikirkan lagi, jangan hanya menuruti perasaanmu, pikirkan dengan logikamu, kepada siapa kau akan menyerahkan hidupmu. Kuharap kau segera menemukan jawabannya. Dan sebenarnya, istana tak bisa menjadi pilihan, karena istana sudah dipastikan akan menjadi milik tuan puteri yang akan menjadi ratu. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"_

Jinyoung menatap tubuh bagian belakang Mark dengan pandangan nanar. Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu bersalah pada Mark. Dan di tengah lamunannya, tiba-tiba Mark menghampirinya kemudian mendudukkannya dan memeluknya dengan erat sambil tersenyum nyaman di balik pundaknya. "Maaf ya _Babe_ , aku belum memberitahumu tentang ini. Yi En memang menyebalkan. Baru dua hari yang lalu dia membeli tiket dan mengurus visa _Schengen_ , lalu tiba-tiba tengah malam tadi dia menelepon dan minta diantar ke bandara dengan alasan mobilku yang muat banyak koper dibandingkan mobil _Audi_ miliknya. Sungguh merepotkan."

Jinyoung hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus punggung Mark. Dia lega karena akhirnya keheningan semalam sirna begitu saja oleh kecerewetan Mark yang disukai oleh Jinyoung.

Jinyoung memang menyukai Mark yang hanya cerewet saat bersamanya, kemudian menjadi pribadi yang pendiam dan dingin di hadapan orang lain.

Mark melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mengelus kedua pipi gadisnya dengan sayang, kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan lembut selama beberapa detik. "Aku akan langsung ke kantor setelah mengantar Yi En, lalu aku akan menjemputmu nanti sore."

Jinyoung hanya bisa mengangguk lalu tersenyum semanis mungkin sambil mengelus pipi kanan Mark dengan lembut. Dan setelah dirasa cukup, mereka akhirnya berpisah.

Jinyoung kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan berusaha memejamkan matanya lagi, berusaha menikmati paginya yang sepi di apartemen milik kekasih yang sampai sekarang belum dicintainya dengan tulus.

 _Ironis memang._

* * *

"Kau mau aku membawakan oleh-oleh apa untuk kekasihmu itu?"

"Tak perlu repot-repot."

"Aku tidak repot, hanya membelikan satu barang mewah untuk Jinyoung, tak akan membuatku jatuh miskin, _kok_."

"Aku tahu, Nona Pewaris yang kaya raya.. hanya saja aku lebih suka mengajaknya kesana dan membebaskannya memilih apapun yang dia inginkan, jika kami menemukan waktu yang tepat."

"Tentu saja kau bisa melakukannya Mark Tuan, karena kau pemegang sepuluh persen saham _Tuan Holdings_ meskipun kau bukan pewaris."

"Dan kau akan memegang empat puluh persennya ketika kau menikah, itu _daebak_ , dan sebaiknya kita tak usah membicarakannya."

"Lalu apakah kita harus membicarakan tentang kau yang gila karena begitu mencintai kekasihmu itu?"

"Diamlah, Yi En. Aku sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir. _Aish_..Kau cerewet dan menyebalkan sekali."

" _YA_!"

* * *

Seharian ini Mark disibukkan dengan beberapa rapat yang menguras pikiran dan tenaganya. Dari pagi hingga sore, sampai-sampai dia lupa makan siang, _dan sialnya_ , Jinyoung juga sedang sibuk jadi tak ada waktu untuk sekedar mengingatkan pria itu untuk tak melewatkan makan siangnya.

Pada pukul tujuh malam, disaat Mark baru saja menyelesaikan rapatnya dengan tim kreatif, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengatakan tentang ramalan cuaca hari ini. Orang itu mengatakan bahwa malam ini akan hujan, dan Mark langsung berjenggit kaget begitu menyadari sesuatu.

Ia berjanji akan menjemput Jinyoung dan sekarang sudah terlambat. Apalagi sekarang sedang hujan, persis seperti ramalan cuaca, membuat Mark semakin mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang melupakan janjinya.

Jinyoung tidak akan marah, tapi gadis itu akan mengacuhkannya sepanjang malam. _Dan Mark membenci hal itu._

Maka pria itu bergegas masuk ke mobil dan _tancap gas_ menuju _florist_ milik Jinyoung, dan berharap gadis itu akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman, bukan dengan tatapan mata menyebalkan yang membuat Mark frustasi sepanjang malam.

* * *

Jinyoung selesai menutup _florist_ nya, ia berniat menunggu Mark di minimarket yang tepat berada di samping tokonya untuk membeli beberapa camilan, sebelum hujan berhasil menahannya untuk tetap berdiri di depan tokonya, _karena sial_ , dia tak membawa payung, dan di dalam tokonya pun tak ada payung sama sekali.

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya sambil memandangi hujan yang turun lumayan deras, membuatnya menggigil dan merutuki Mark di dalam hati yang tak kunjung menjemputnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada selembar kain berat yang hangat menyampir di bahunya. Membuatnya tersenyum kecil lalu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya meskipun ia sudah hafal betul siapa yang biasanya melakukan itu. Namun dugaannya salah karena ternyata...

...Jaebum yang melakukannya.

Tiba-tiba Jinyoung merasa beku di tempat. Tak bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan hanya untuk bernapas dengan normal pun ia tak bisa. Paru-parunya rasanya menyempit, dan dia mengutuk pria di sampingnya yang telah membuatnya seperti itu.

Jaebum masih diam saja, dengan tatapan tajam yang langsung tertuju pada mata Jinyoung. Dan Jinyoung semakin beku dibuatnya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam dalam kecanggungan luar biasa itu, tiba-tiba saja Jaebum menarik Jinyoung ke dalam pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajah cantik itu ke dalam dada bidangnya.

Seketika itu juga Jinyoung merasa terbelah. Satu sisi hatinya merasakan kebahagiaan karena kerinduan terhadap Jaebum yang bertumpuk membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerima pelukan pria itu. Dan satu sisi hatinya merasakan sakit, karena ia merasa telah menyakiti Mark secara tidak langsung.

Jinyoung pikir ia tak melukai Mark secara langsung, tapi faktanya ia telah berhasil melukai Mark saat itu juga.

Karena tak jauh dari situ, Mark berdiri sambil memegang payung dengan air mata yang menetes dari mata jernihnya.

Pria itu sedang terluka, semua orang pasti mengetahuinya jika saja wajah tampan itu tak ditutupi oleh payung warna merah yang basah oleh air hujan.

 _To Be Continued?_

* * *

 ** _SALVIA'S SPEECH [please be honest to read this note till end]_**

Hallo my lovely readers.. maaf ya atas ketidaknyamanan atas _mood swing (ini bukan gangguan bipolar please!)_ saya beberapa hari ini, dan yang terparah adalah **intermezzo di chapter 5** ini, kayanya kasar banget ya -.-

maafkan saya, hormon saya lagi kacau balau, biasa, langganan para gadis setiap bulan * _ups_ *

dan apakah saya boleh ngasih tau kalian betapa saya ingin memberikan yang terbaik buat kalian? _*eww cheesiness overload*_

kemarin saya bela-belain siang bolong nyetir sendirian ke jco bawa laptop trus nongkrong cantik sendirian selama hampir empat jam demi bikin chapter 5 ini lho huaaa (padahal bawa laptop sambil nongkrong _is really not my style ugh_ ) dan lagi-lagi saya masih baper sama lagu monodrama punya exo's Lay biasku di exo, so chapter ini pasti agak _cheesy yet disgusting_ gimana gitu _mianhae_ :(

di rumah ga dapet inspirasi soalnya

iya, ceritanya saya lagi bolong puasanya jadi nongkrong sendirian karena temen pada puasa semua kkk

dan begitu mau upload sehabis di edit tengah malam kemarin, jedeeerrr! ada pm masuk dan memporak porandakan mood saya karena ngasih tau kalo karya saya ini di plagiat seseorang yang sekarang sudah saya kantongi namanya ( _but this time, i must keep it secret, right?_ )

tega banget ya sama saya yang udah susah-susah, rela jauh-jauh nongkrong sendirian demi sebuah inspirasi buat ff ini, dan someone dengan seenaknya malah tinggal copas T.T

Awalnya saya beneran males update, karena _heol_ , di plagiat men! _for The God sake_ , bahkan saya tak pernah berpikir sekalipun bahwa karya abal saya ini bakal dijiplak, dan kalau saya update pasti ujung-ujungnya ini nongkrong di fb atau wattpad dia juga dan di klaim sebagai miliknya dia yang temennya, wow, ribuan. ugh!

tapi karena saya orang yg berpikiran dewasa *uhuk* akhirnya saya putuskan untuk update **demi dan karena dukungan kalian semua** _*ciumsatusatu*_

 ** _i feel better right know, because no matter difficult and hard something is, i will always be positive and smile like an idiot ugh yeah bahasa gue_**

.

dan saya mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak atas apresiasi dan dukungan kalian terhadap karya-karya saya, sampe sampe kalian juga ikutan sebel gegara insiden plagiarisme ini. saya terharu tau ga :')

 _especially for you, yang ngasih tau saya via pm bahwa karyaku di plagiat._

 _you know? you're so kind hearted yet cute and adorable._

thanks for your continuous support, kalian semua amazing karena bener-bener peduli dan mendukung karyaku maupun karya author lain.

ga cuma ngasih review, fav, and follow, tapi juga ngasih kabar kalo ada hal-hal semacam ini. peduli banget :')

maaf ya belum bisa balas satusatu, chapter depan baru kubalas satu-satu :')

oh iya, ada yang tanya akun wattpad atau wordpress? maaf cinta sudah saya deaktif beberapa hari yang lalu.. fyi, wp aku isinya ff straight, maksudnya bias sama OC [cowok sama gadis beneran], nah kalo ada waktu, mau aku remake sih ke ff yaoi atau mungkin GS :)

 _._

 ** _P.S Menurut kalian, apa aku harus punya akun sosmed khusus kpop? facebook misalnya? just saying.. not too important.. forget it._**

 ** _P.S.S Rambut my baby Jie buat crossdressing me gusta tu udah pendek ya di fly in bangkok.. ah too cute! coordie-nya tau aja kalo aku lagi nulis ff Jie jadi gadis berambut pendek kkk~_**

 ** _[UPDATE] Saya putuskan untuk menghapus Intermezzo yang isinya tentang insiden plagiasi fanfic saya. masalah sudah selesai. terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian semua. ICH LIEBE DICH! :*_**

.

Sincerely,

Salvia Im.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Salvia's note : No profits taken in this story.**_ _ **Please no hard feeling ^^**_

 ** _M-Rated_ with no _explicit sex scene. its appropriate to T+ rated;_**

 ** _which is contain drunk scene, disloyalty, very implicit sex scene like deep-kiss or foreplay_**

 ** _you've been warned, Darla :)_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Jinyoung melepaskan pelukan Jaebum dengan cara mendorong pria itu sedikit kasar. Ia menatap Jaebum dengan binar mata sayu, dengan genangan air di pelupuk matanya. Ia hanya sedang merasa bingung dengan semua yang terjadi.

Ia merindukan Jaebum, _sangat_. Tapi Mark adalah seseorang yang memberikannya kenyamanan.

Iya, kenyamanan.

Dan di saat _kacau_ seperti ini, ia membutuhkan Mark, _dan pelukan darinya._

Maka Jinyoung memutuskan untuk berlari menerobos rintik hujan dan meninggalkan Jaebum begitu saja, menuju tempat yang memberikannya kenyamanan.

 _Rumah_ bernama Mark Tuan.

Meninggalkan Jaebum, _istana megah_ yang sampai sekarang _masih ia rindukan_.

Jinyoung hanya tak ingin terlihat lemah di mata Jaebum. Pria itu harus tahu bahwa tak akan semudah itu _meraihnya_ lagi ketika dulu ia membuangnya seperti sampah.

Jinyoung hanya sedang berusaha egois pada Jaebum dan dirinya sendiri.

Yang tanpa disadarinya, telah menyakiti Mark, pria yang sesungguhnya begitu mencintainya.

.

.

.

Jinyoung sampai di apartemen Mark dalam keadaan baju yang lembab karena terkena rintik-rintik hujan. Ia melepaskan _ballet shoes_ nya dan meletakkannya di lemari sepatu yang berada di sisi dalam pintu apartemen itu kemudian melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya begitu ia sampai di kamar mandi. Kemudian memejamkan matanya begitu aroma lavender yang menenangkan menguar dari _bathup_ tempatnya berendam. Lalu Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran _bathup_ dan memikirkan kalimat apa yang cocok untuk mengumpati Mark karena kekasih tampannya itu lupa menjemputnya.

Ya, Jinyoung sedang berusaha keras untuk tak memikirkan Jaebum dan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Ia pergi ke apartemen Mark karena ia ingin mengobrol ringan dengan pria itu dan melupakan semua hal yang membebaninya.

Mark memang seseorang yang selalu berhasil mengembalikan _mood_ nya. Jinyoung memahami segala kenyamanan yang diberikan oleh Mark, hanya saja, gadis itu merasa bahwa Mark hanya menempati permukaan hatinya, _tidak, atau mungkin belum_ sedalam Jaebum. Mark belum menjadi seseorang yang sangat spesial, karena pria itu belum pernah membuatnya sangat-sangat bahagia, pun menangis tersedu-sedu seperti Jaebum dulu, _menurut pendapat sintingnya_.

.

.

Jinyoung memakai kimono tidur yang tersampir di _capstock_ kamar mandi Mark setelah hampir satu jam lamanya ia berendam, bahkan sampai ketiduran. Kemudian dia masuk ke kamar Mark, lalu tersenyum begitu mendapati prianya tidur dengan posisi miring membelakanginya.

Sepertinya pria itu sangat kelelahan, hingga tak menyadari keberadaannya di kamar mandi sejak tadi, _pikirnya._

Lalu Jinyoung menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh Mark, kemudian dia naik ke ranjang dan memeluk tubuh Mark dari belakang.

Ia menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Mark dari belakang, kemudian bermonolog sambil tersenyum tipis dan menatap wajah Mark yang tertidur. "Aku tak akan marah karena kau lupa menjemputku sore ini, _Oppa_ ," Senyum manis di wajah Jinyoung menghilang, digantikan oleh senyum penuh keraguan. "Aku hanya sedang bimbang, tapi kau tak perlu tahu, aku pasti bisa menanganinya. Kau percaya padaku, _kan_ _Oppa_?" katanya lirih hampir tak terdengar.

Jinyoung mengecup pundak Mark, kemudian ia berbaring dan kembali memeluk Mark dari belakang.

Jinyoung tertidur pulas karena aroma menenangkan yang menguar dari tubuh Mark yang begitu disukainya.

Sedangkan Mark...

Ia membuka matanya, disertai aliran _sungai kecil_ yang terjatuh di bantal yang berwarna putih itu. Ia menangis dalam diam.

.

Jinyoung bilang, ia sedang bimbang.. Sejak kapan?

Jinyoung bilang, ia bisa menanganinya sendiri.. Apa Jinyoung yakin ia tak akan pergi dari Mark jika gadis itu yang menanganinya sendiri?

Percaya pada Jinyoung? Tentu saja. Mark percaya _lebih dari_ seratus persen, tapi apakah Jinyoung mampu mempercayai dirinya sendiri untuk tak meninggalkannya?

Mark meremas dadanya, menahan sesak yang menghimpit paru-parunya hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Tanpa diberitahu pun, ia yakin bahwa Jinyoung dan Jaebum saling terhubung dengan masa lalu. Entah hubungan seperti apa, tetapi Mark tahu bahwa tatapan Jaebum ke Jinyoung bukanlah tatapan mata terhadap seseorang yang baru dikenal. Tatapan itu begitu _dalam_ , penuh cinta, dan juga kecemburuan.

Dan Mark baru saja menyadarinya, _sekarang_.

.

Mark hendak memejamkan matanya lagi, namun suara pesan masuk membuatnya urung untuk tertidur kembali.

.

 _Dari : Jackson Wang_

 _"Mark, lusa aku akan ke Zurich selama satu minggu. Jadi, aku hanya bisa meluangkan waktu untukmu besok malam. Temui aku jika kau butuh."_

 _._

Mark menarik napas dalam.

Ia tak tahu mengapa Jackson begitu percaya diri tentangnya, tapi sayangnya memang benar, bahwa ia sangat membutuhkan Jackson untuk saat ini.

Maka ia membalas pesan Jackson.

 _"Woodstock Bar jam 9 malam."_

* * *

.

.

Jinyoung terbangun dari tidurnya saat ia mencium aroma _Tanzania Peaberry Coffee_ hangat dengan aroma buah yang kentara, bertengger manis di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia tersenyum meskipun masih memejamkan mata. Setelah beberapa saat tak ada reaksi yang diharapkan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangun dari posisi berbaringnya kemudian tersenyum cerah. "Kau tak mau memberikan _morning kiss_ untukku, _Oppa_?"

Dan pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu mengusak rambut gadisnya selama beberapa saat, kemudian mencium kening gadis itu dengan sayang. _"Good morning, my universe."_

Jinyoung terkekeh kecil.

Ia selalu suka saat Mark melabelinya dengan julukan "my universe" meskipun ia tahu pasti bahwa itu hanyalah kalimat _gombal_ dari lelaki _playboy_ yang tampan.

 _Tidak benar._

Karena kebenarannya adalah Jinyoung memang _universe_ bagi Mark. Jinyoung adalah semesta Mark. Poros dari segala perputaran hidup Mark. Segalanya bagi Mark.

Segalanya.

 _Jika saja Jinyoung memahaminya._

.

.

Mark mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa menjemput Jinyoung sore nanti. Lebih tepatnya, hari ini Mark tak ada waktu untuk bertemu Jinyoung karena dia mengaku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang mendekati _deadline_ , dan Jinyoung memakluminya.

Maka gadis itu memilih untuk menunggu bus di halte yang tak jauh dari toko bunganya untuk pulang ke apartemen Mark.

Selang beberapa menit dari waktunya menginjakkan kaki di halte itu, sebuah mobil _Audi_ warna abu-abu gelap yang elegan menghampirinya. Kemudian seseorang turun dari kursi kemudi dan menghampiri Jinyoung. "Mau kumasakkan sesuatu?" tawar pria itu ––Jaebum–– diiringi senyum manis yang kharismatik, membuat Jinyoung mengencangkan pegangannya pada tali pendek _handbag_ nya karena gugup.

Gadis itu hendak menggelengkan kepalanya tepat sebelum Jaebum mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatnya benar-benar tak berkutik. "Mari kita buat momen terakhir, sebelum kita benar-benar mengakhiri segalanya," Lalu pria menarik napas dalam. "Untuk memastikan bahwa kita baik-baik saja meskipun kita tak _melihat_ satu sama lain."

Pada akhirnya, Jinyoung mengangguk. Mengiyakan ajakan Jaebum, karena ajakan Jaebum yang mengandung perintah implisit adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa ditolak oleh Jinyoung, _sedari dulu_. Yang berarti bahwa Jaebum masih memiliki pengaruh dalam hidup Jinyoung, _tanpa disadarinya._

.

.

"Kau mau kumasakkan _fettucine black pepper_?" tawar Jaebum sesampainya mereka di dalam apartemen Jaebum ––dan juga Yi En. Jinyoung diam saja, tak menolak maupun menyetujui tawaran Jaebum. Karena gadis itu tahu benar bahwa tak menjawab pun, pasti pria itu akan tetap memasaknya karena pasta itu adalah favorit mereka berdua saat masih bersama.

Jinyoung memilih duduk di kursi _mini bar_ yang terhubung dengan dapur mewah di apartemen itu. Ia masih membungkam mulutnya sejak naik ke mobil Jaebum hingga mereka sampai di apartemen itu. Ia tetap diam, namun keterdiaman gadis itu tak membuat Jaebum menyerah untuk mengajaknya mengobrol. "Aku juga punya _granita_ di _freezer_ , kuharap seleramu tentang minuman dingin belum berubah," Katanya kalem sambil meniriskan pasta jenis _fettucine_ itu lalu menatanya di piring porselen berbentuk lingkaran datar warna putih polos. "Dan apa kau tahu? Keterampilan memasakku sudah meningkat," Jaebum memeras lemon di atas pasta itu, kemudian menyiramkan _cream sauce_ seputih susu, lalu memutar-mutar _peppermill_ dengan gerakan yang atraktif dan menggairahkan, layaknya koki profesional, apalagi bentuk tubuh Jaebum terlihat seksi saat melakukan hal itu. "Besok, akan kubuatkan _falafel_ ––makanan khas Dubai–– jadi kau harus datang kesini lagi, _oke_?"

Jinyoung tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap gelas sampanye yang terisi air es itu dengan tatapan kosong. Gelas yang sudah mulai mengembun itu menyadarkannya bahwa Jaebum sudah _semakin tinggi_ dan _tak terjangkau_ , sedangkan ia masih _berdiri_ di tempatnya tanpa perubahan yang berarti. Ia merasakan minder, suatu perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan pada Mark meskipun ia tahu bahwa Mark merupakan keturunan konglomerat kaya raya yang bahkan asetnya bisa membuat Jaebum _terikat_ dan _bertekuk lutut_. Lalu ia mulai menyadari, meskipun Mark berada pada beberapa tingkat di atasnya, namun Mark selalu menyesuaikan dan memposisikan diri sebaik mungkin, hingga membuat Jinyoung merasa bahwa mereka tidaknya berbeda, dan hal itu benar-benar membuat Jinyoung merasa nyaman.

Satu porsi _fettucine black pepper_ sudah tersaji dengan begitu cantik di depannya, membuat pikiran Jinyoung kembali ke realita. Lalu gadis itu mendongak, menatap Jaebum yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. "Terima kasih, Jaebum- _ssi_." Jaebum tersenyum manis lalu mengusap rambut Jinyoung dengan sayang, membuat hati Jinyoung mencelos untuk ––entah–– keberapa kalinya.

Jaebum mengeluarkan _granita_ dari _freezer_ miliknya, kemudian menyerutnya lalu menyajikannya dengan wadah yang berasal dari tiga perempat kulit lemon yang sudah dibuang isinya. Setelahnya, ia mengulurkan _granita lemon_ yang sudah diletakkan dalam mangkuk mungil berwarna kuning terang itu. "Sekali-kali, kau harus mencoba rasa lain selain _granita cokelat_." Tukasnya.

Jinyoung menerima mangkuk itu dengan ragu-ragu, lalu ia memutar-mutar mangkuk itu dengan canggung. "Jaebum- _ssi_ aku––"

"Panggilan _Oppa_ kurasa lebih nyaman untukku," Sahut Jaebum sambil memasukkan sesendok _granita_ ke dalam mulutnya. "Bisakah kita mengobrol dengan lebih santai?"

Jinyoung menggeleng, penuh keraguan. Dia masih sangat bimbang. "Mark adalah satu-satunya _Oppa_ milikku," Lalu dia menunduk lesu. "Tak bisakah kita untuk tak saling _melihat_ satu sama lain?"

"Jie, masa lalu yang tidak terselesaikan akan menemuimu lagi, entah itu cinta atau kebencian," Kata Jaebum mantap, dengan tatapan tajam tepat ke bola mata Jinyoung. "Dan untuk kasusku, aku masih memiliki kisah cinta yang belum selesai."

Jinyoung tertohok, merasa tidak terima dengan kalimat Jaebum yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Sudah tujuh tahun lamanya ia berjuang untuk melupakan dan membuang jauh-jauh segala ingatan dan kenangannya tentang pria yang mencampakkannya dengan kejam itu, namun pria itu dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa kisah mereka belum terselesaikan. Jinyoung merasa marah, dan _terluka_. "Cinta itu berasal dari otak, bukan dari hati, kau tahu?" Kalimat itu diucapkan oleh Jinyoung dengan emosi tertahan yang membuat otaknya berdenyut sakit.

Jaebum tertegun.

Jinyoung sudah tumbuh dengan baik dan dewasa rupanya. "Kau memiliki pemikiran yang logis, seperti laki-laki," Jaebum meletakkan _granita_ yang hampir mencair itu, lalu duduk di hadapan Jinyoung kemudian menarik dan menggenggam satu tangan Jinyoung yang menganggur. "Memang benar bahwa suatu proses di otak kita bisa menstimulasi hati. Memang benar bahwa beberapa perasaan dalam hati kita sebetulnya merupakan gejala atas proses yang terjadi di otak," Kata Jaebum lugas, dengan nada diplomatis andalannya. "Seharusnya aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu selama tujuh tahun ini karena kau berhasil hidup dengan baik," Jaebum mengelus punggung tangan Jinyoung dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Terima kasih, setidaknya aku merasa sedikit lega dengan melihat keadaanmu yang sekarang."

Jinyoung tersentak.

Lalu dia menarik tangannya kasar.

Dia tak habis pikir, mengapa Jaebum begitu percaya diri dan tak merasa bersalah sama sekali disaat ia berjuang mati-matian untuk sembuh dari patah hatinya. Jaebum benar-benar pria yang berengsek, pikirnya final. Lalu Jinyoung memandangi _granita_ di tangannya kemudian melahap satu sendok penuh diiringi raut wajah sarat amarah. "Aku menjadi orang yang logis dan realistis sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, lebih tepatnya tujuh tahun yang lalu," Jinyoung meletakkan minuman setengah beku khas Italia itu di dekat _fettucine_ yang sama sekali belum disentuhnya. "Terima kasih, karenamu, aku menjadi orang yang kuat dan tak mudah percaya pada orang lain," katanya sarkastik. "Dan semenjak hari itu, aku tak percaya pada percintaan," Gadis cantik itu melirik Jaebum sejenak, memastikan bahwa pria itu memasang telinganya dengan baik. "Namun, jika aku harus jatuh cinta dan menjalin hubungan, orang itu adalah Mark." Katanya mantap, tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi Jaebum yang mulai mengeras dengan amarah tertahan.

Lalu gadis itu berdiri dan menyambar tasnya, kemudian membungkuk dan mengucapkan perpisahan kepada Jaebum diiringi senyum simpul yang dipaksakan. "Terima kasih, karena sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk mencampakkanmu. Sekarang kita impas."

Lalu gadis itu berbalik, bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan apartemen Jaebum namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ada sepasang tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dengan posesif.

Sepasang tangan Jaebum.

Yang masih terasa begitu _pas_ dan sempurna di pinggangnya.

Jinyoung termangu, _dengan ribuan pemikiran rumit di otaknya._

Pria itu benar-benar _pengganggu_ , dan dia harus bisa menyingkirkan _gangguan_ itu secepatnya sebelum ia terjebak dalam _lubang gelap_ _tak berujung_ untuk kedua kalinya, bernama Im Jaebum.

Dan di saat usahanya melepaskan diri ––dan pikirannya–– dari Jaebum, tiba-tiba Jaebum membalik tubuhnya hingga membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan pria itu. Kini wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa _inchi_ , dengan Jaebum yang menatap lembut wajah Jinyoung yang terlihat bimbang, lalu tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, tiba-tiba pria itu mencium Jinyoung, _tanpa persetujuan dari gadis itu_.

Mencium tepat di bibirnya.

Terasa hangat bagi Jaebum, namun terasa menyakitkan seperti ribuan duri yang menusuk hatinya, _bagi Jinyoung_.

Rasa sakit yang nikmat, yang membuat gadis itu _melupakan segalanya_ dan akhirnya larut dalam ciuman penuh kerinduan itu.

* * *

.

.

.

Mark menuang _vodka_ ke dalam sloki dengan payah. Wajahnya sudah memerah dan kesadarannya hampir hilang karena tiga botol _vodka_ yang ditenggaknya.

Sudah dua jam ia dan Jackson berada di _Woodstock Bar_ , namun belum ada pembicaraan sama sekali karena Mark hanya minum dan diam saja layaknya orang yang _tak waras_.

Ya, tak usah dijelaskan pun, Jackson sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Mark. Karena pada faktanya, ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri cara Jaebum memeluk Jinyoung di depan matanya, _secara tak sengaja_. Saat itu, Jackson hanya sedang dalam perjalanan menemui klien yang bermasalah dengan pajak toko yang lokasinya berdekatan dengan toko bunga milik Jinyoung. Dan langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti begitu mendapati Jaebum yang menyampirkan jasnya di bahu Jinyoung kemudian memeluk gadis itu dengan posesif. Jackson bersiap-siap untuk meninju Jaebum namun urung melakukannya karena tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok seorang pria yang berlindung di bawah payung berwarna merah, yang berdiri di dekat mobil _Ford Focus_ warna merah darah, yang dapat ia pastikan bahwa itu adalah Mark.

Karena itulah ia menghubungi Mark dan berniat untuk menghibur pria itu.

Karena Jackson tahu _sedalam_ apa Mark mencintai Jinyoung, dan kejadian itu pasti menorehkan _luka_ yang dalam di hati Mark.

"Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuceritakan padamu," Mark menggantung sloki kosongnya di udara, penglihatannya mulai kabur dan kepalanya sudah pusing luar biasa. "Namun aku urungkan, karena kau pasti menertawakanku." Tukasnya sambil menunduk lemas diiringi tawa hambar yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan di telinga Jackson. Bahkan Mark yang sedang tertawa pun terlihat menyedihkan di mata Jackson.

Lalu Jackson menepuk pundak Mark suportif. "Tak apa, aku disini hanya untuk menemanimu, bahkan jika kau mati karena terlalu banyak minum pun, aku tetap mengantarmu pulang."

Mark tersenyum pahit ditengah kesadarannya yang tinggal sepersepuluh, merasa mendapat dukungan dari Jackson yang selalu dianggapnya sebagai musuh bebuyutan.

Dan sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang, Mark mengatakan, "Jangan katakan pada Jie bahwa aku sedang stres, katakan saja bahwa kau yang mencekokiku minuman karena kau ingin membunuhku."

Lalu dia pingsan dan terjatuh di lantai bar yang dingin. Jackson memandanginya dengan tatapan nanar, meremas jarinya dengan kuat, lalu membuang napas frustasi dan memapah Mark menuju mobilnya.

* * *

.

.

Jinyoung melepaskan pagutan Jaebum secara sepihak, menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di benak Jaebum. Lalu gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengusap air mata yang tiba-tiba jatuh di pipinya.

Entahlah, di saat mereka hampir _terbang semakin tinggi_ , tiba-tiba saja dada Jinyoung terasa begitu nyeri tanpa sebab yang jelas, jenis rasa nyeri yang begitu menusuk dan menyakitkan. Ia yakin bukan Jaebum penyebabnya, karena, mana mungkin ia merasakan sakit setelah ia begitu menikmati pagutan mesra Jaebum yang sangat memabukkan.

Lalu, gadis itu meremas dadanya sambil berbalik menuju pintu apartemen Jaebum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Jinyoung si gadis logis, pulang sendirian naik taksi karena menolak saat Jaebum memaksa untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Dan begitu ia turun dari taksi, ia mendapat sebuah pesan dari Jackson.

.

 _Dari : Jackson Wang_

 _"Berapa kode apartemen Mark? Mark pingsan, jadi aku tak bisa menanyainya tentang kode rumahnya."_

 _._

Jinyoung menutup mulutnya secara reflek, merasa terkejut karena tak biasanya Mark pingsan. Lalu dia bergegas lari ke gedung apartemen lalu naik ke lantai tujuh, lokasi apartemen Mark, karena gadis itu memang berniat untuk tidur di apartemen Mark, lebih tepatnya ingin tinggal di sisi Mark setelah Jaebum datang ke Korea. Ia tak tahu benar alasannya, namun ia pikir karena perasaan bersalah kepada Mark lah yang membuatnya ingin selalu berada di samping pria itu.

Dan sesampainya ia di apartemen Mark, ia mendapati apartemen itu kosong, maka ia bergegas untuk mandi secepat mungkin lalu menunggu dengan penuh rasa cemas sambil memeriksa ponselnya berulang kali dan mengamati layar _intercom_ dengan tak tenang. Dan tak lama kemudian, Jackson datang bersama Mark yang pingsan di balik punggungnya. Belum sempat ia memencet bel pintu itu, Jinyoung sudah membukanya dengan terburu-buru lalu mempersilakan Jackson untuk membaringkan Mark di ranjang kamarnya.

Setelah selesai mengurusi Mark, Jackson keluar dari kamar pria itu sambil memukul lembut pundaknya yang terasa kaku karena menggendong Mark yang ternyata begitu berat meskipun badannya kurus. "Pacar bodohmu tadi pingsan karena dia menghabiskan tiga botol _vodka_ ," Lalu Jackson meraih secangkir ekstrak ginseng hangat yang disodorkan oleh gadis cantik yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya itu ––meskipun Jackson suka sekali menggoda gadis itu untuk menjadi kekasihnya. "Dia melarangku untuk mengatakan ini, tapi kau harus tahu kenyataan yang terjadi," Pria itu menyeruput pelan ginseng itu hingga tinggal setengahnya. "Dia sedang mengalami tekanan yang sangat berat," Lalu dia memandang wajah Jinyoung yang was-was, membuatnya tak tega untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Kantor sialannya itu memaksanya untuk selalu berpikir dan bergerak, jadi dia sedang _stres berat,"_ Jackson menepuk pundak Jinyoung dengan hangat dan lembut. "Jadi, kau harus mengasihinya, dan tetaplah di sisinya, _apapun yang terjadi_."

Jinyoung tersenyum kecut. Hatinya merasa teriris saat mendengar Jackson mengucapkan kalimat penuh perhatian untuk pria yang selama ini Jackson anggap sebagai pria _casanova_ menjijikkan namun beruntung karena mendapatkan Jinyoung yang sempurna. "Kenapa kau begitu perhatian pada musuhmu, _Oppa_?" Tanyanya iseng, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Sedangkan Jackson hanya mendongakkan kepalanya sambil memijit-mijit pelipisnya. "Hanya karena pekerjaan, Mark bisa begitu tertekan seperti itu, jadi aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau dia kehilanganmu," Jackson mengarahkan kepalanya ke gadis itu, namun tak memandang wajahnya. "Mungkin dia bisa bunuh diri jika kau meninggalkannya," Lalu pria itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar lalu menyerahkan cangkirnya ke Jinyoung. "Dia sangat mencintaimu, dan kau sudah tak memiliki kesempatan untuk meninggalkannya."

Jinyoung terpaku, mulai menyadari bahwa Mark sangat rapuh dibalik citranya yang kuat dan konsisten. Mungkinkah Mark begitu rapuh karenanya? Jinyoung tak mau berasumsi lebih.

Lagi-lagi dia takut.

Takut jika pada akhirnya dia hanya akan menelan kekecewaan, _lagi_.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

.

.

Halo readers tersayangku.. maafkan Salvi yang menyebalkan ini karena baru update TT

Kena sindrom _writer's block_ buat fanfik yang ini untuk beberapa waktu, jadi baru bisa lanjut. MIANHAE :)

Oke, meskipun telat ( _atau mungkin kalian lupa sama review kalian sendiri_ ) aku tetap bales review sesuai janjiku, okay? Let's go ^^

[ **windowspro** analisis kamu tepat kak, emang bener markjin disini saling membodohi untuk menjaga perasaan masing-masing, terima kasih untuk selalu menunggu ff ini ^^] [ **KimKaChoi** yah kalo ga ada sedihnya kurang greget dong kkk.. terima kasih untuk selalu meninggalkan review di ff ini ^^] [ **PrincessDoyoung** gomawo untuk komennya dek Witdia ^^] [ **shaxobyarm** terima kasih sudah membaca ff ini kakak.. kalo kamu baper aku malah suka, berarti ngefeel di kamu /eaa] [ **taeves** omo.. tanggapan kamu epik sekali.. sampe banting gigit bantal segala.. seriusan aku ngefluff pas baca review kamu.. gomawo ^^][ **markgyeombi** heyaa pacar jibi, gomawo buat supportnya.. sarangek! ^^] [ **peanutchoco** panggilnya senyaman kamu aja, dek. boleh panggil Unnie, silahkan :) uh aku suka sekali sama komentar kamu yang bilang rasanya kayak ada yg nusuk-nusuk, ga nyangka kalo kamu begitu menjiwai.. gomawo.. saranghae ^^][ **summerj00** oke aku tanggung jawab karena bikin mark sedih, biar aku yang nikahin mark aja /plak /hakdes :D terima kasih sudah menemukan lalu membaca ff ini, keep reading ya ^^] [ **Disyah** kakak cantik, jawaban dari analisis akurat kaka di chapter 5 kemarin, udah ada di chapter 6 ini kan, gomawo buat review komplitnya.. me gusta tu ^^] [ **mamluahAZ** best review ever! Suka banget kamu belain review panjang untuk mengomentari plot sekaligus teknik, ah gomawo adek[?] cantik tersayang.. semoga aku bisa lebih baik lagi..loveyoutoo ^^][ **bbudeulbbudeul** kamu mulai nulis dari awal lagi yah..how hard, tapi harus tetap semangat nulisnya kaka .. semoga sukses ^^ iyasih kenapa plagiator banyak ditemuin di facebook.. heran saya ^^] [ **cosmojewel** terima kasih atas niat baikmu, semoga siders semakin berkurang dan berani muncul kaya kamu.. salut ^^][ **capucino** ugh you got it baby. I love the way you reviewed my story, your review just make me felt so blessed /ewcheesy.. ily ^^][ **Alice** aaa aku juga suka kalo kamu suka semua unsur story-ku.. gomawo ^^][ **dtime** wow daebak, kamu mereview setiap chapter meskipun kamu baru nemu ff ini.. gomawo ^^][ **gotmebaby** aww! Aku tersanjung.. gomawo ^^ reviewnya komplit dan manis sekali..saranghae baby ^^][ **Jmarizka** duh suka sekali sama penjabaran kamu tentang rumah dan istana.. Review kamu selalu manis dan tepat sasaran.. terima kasih untuk selalu baca dan review ff ini beb J ^^][ **vonika** semoga kamu ninggalin review lagi. Udah gitu aja smooch :*][ **hyyh** Mark lemah karena cinta dan dia akan gahar pada waktunya /maksudnya nurut sama otak di jari-jari author hehehe.. gomawo sudah review ^^][ **alaika309** gomawo sudah meninggalkan jejak ^^][ **minminyeol** kyaa beneran kamu jadi suka markjin gegara ff ini? Wow daebak.. gomawoyo ^^][ **blcsseom** terima kasih kak Chi.. reviewmu keren banget! Mengkritik dengan sopan, love it! Dan aku kok senyam senyum pas kamu bilang 'it's not good for my broken kokoro' sooo cute.. semoga kokoromu cepat sembuh ya..fighting! Gomawo kak Chi ^^][ **sinta669** sudah next ya kak, terima kasih sudah mampir ^^]

.

.

Sudah dibalas semua kan? semoga ga ada yang terlewat ^^

Tolong budayakan **review** ya readers tersayangku.. biar Salvi lebih semangat lagi nulisnya * _smooch_ *

 _ **P.S. Sekali lagi, fanfiksi ini saya kasih rate T+, yang (mungkin) terlalu berbahaya untuk anak di bawah 13 tahun, meski tidak mengandung adegan seksual sama sekali.**_

 _ **sudah saya ingatkan ya.. urusan baca, adalah urusan kalian masing-masing hehe**_

 **SARANGHAE.. ME GUSTA TU :***

Sincerely,

.

Salvia Im


	7. Chapter 7

_**Salvia's note : No profits taken in this story.**_ _ **Please no hard feeling ^^**_

 ** _M-Rated_ with no _explicit sex scene. its appropriate to T+ rated;_**

 ** _which is contain drunk scene, disloyalty, very implicit sex scene like deep-kiss or foreplay_**

 ** _you've been warned, Darla :)_**

 ** _Lastly, reading without leaving a review/comment is criminal, duh ^^_**

* * *

Mark membuka matanya di pagi hari pukul tujuh. Kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapannya kepada sosok anggun yang tertidur memeluk tubuhnya dengan posisi setengah tengkurap sehingga hampir tujuh puluh lima persen tubuhnya menempel pada tubuh Mark yang telanjang.

Tunggu.

 _Telanjang?_

Iya. Mark menemukan dirinya terbangun dengan rasa pengar –sisa mabuk semalam- yang belum menghilang, disertai tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat di bawah selimut berwarna putih itu bersama gadis yang _sangat_ dicintainya.

Mark seharusnya merasa bahagia karena kejadian semalam, namun dia merasa bodoh; karena sama sekali tak bisa mengingat apapun yang ia lakukan bersama Jie-nya tadi malam. Sekuat tenaga pun ia tak bisa mengingatnya. Hanya kejadian dia minum berbotol-botol vodka dengan frustasi dan perasaan sakit _luar biasa_ saja yang diingatnya.

Tak ingin kehilangan momen, akhirnya Mark memutus lamunannya secara paksa, kemudian mengelus-elus rambut gadisnya dengan penuh kasih sayang –disertai hati yang masih terasa nyeri. Beberapa menit melakukan kebiasaan yang disukai Jinyoung, membuat gadis itu terusik yang pada akhirnya membuka matanya sambil tersenyum cerah meskipun wajahnya masih terlihat sangat mengantuk. "Selamat pagi, _Oppa_." Sapa gadis itu riang sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh kurus berotot milik Mark lalu mengecup ringan bibirnya.

Mark hanya tersenyum kecil; representasi dari perasaannya yang tak menentu, senang atau sedih karena bayangan tentang hubungan Jinyoung dan Jaebum yang berputar secara masif dan konstan di otaknya. Kemudian dia mengangkat tubuh telanjang Jinyoung ke dalam kamar mandi lalu menjatuhkannya dengan lembut ke dalam _bathup_. Ia menghidupkan keran yang mengalirkan air hangat kemudian menuangkan sabun beraroma sitrus yang diklaim terbuat dari madu dan asam amino yang berfungsi untuk melembabkan kulit. Tak lupa, Mark meneteskan beberapa tetes minyak esensial _rosemary_ yang ampuh membangkitkan semangat untuk melalui hari yang _melelahkan_. Mark memang selalu menyediakan semua jenis minyak esensial di kamar mandinya hanya untuk mendapatkan kualitas terbaik bagi kegiatan mandi gadisnya. "Mandilah, Sayang," –Mark mematikan keran setelah air hampir memenuhi _bathup_ dan busanya naik penuh hingga menutupi tubuh Jinyoung sampai area dadanya– "Akan ku siapkan sarapan untuk kita." Putusnya final, kemudian pria itu memakai _bathrobe_ warna abu-abu gelap –tanpa bersusah payah memakai pakaian dalam di bawahnya–yang tersampir di _capstock_ , kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk membuat _toast_ dan _matcha latte_ instan.

.

Jinyoung tertegun.

Ia mulai merasakan –dan menerima– ketulusan kasih sayang Mark yang begitu besar kepadanya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan ia merasa sungguh menyesal. Seolah-olah dunia menghimpitnya dan memojokkannya sebagai gadis paling kejam karena mengacuhkan kasih sayang dan cinta Mark yang begitu besar dan tulus. Ia merasa sangat bersalah hingga hatinya _berduri_ dan _berdarah_ karena rasa bersalah yang menggumpal. Ia mengutuk perasaannya, yang mengapa begitu kebingungan tentang _akhir_ yang diinginkannya. Ia tak akan menerima Jaebum kembali, sekuat apapun pria itu berusaha meraihnya kembali; karena kembali pada Jaebum adalah sesuatu yang mustahil–sangat mustahil, karena ia baru saja memiliki tekad untuk _berjalan_ menuju Mark dan _menggapai_ tangannya, _apapun yang terjadi_.

Karena ketulusan Mark berhasil membuka sanubari terdalamnya, bahwa cinta itu ada, dan perasaannya akan aman jika Mark yang menjaganya. Ia mulai menyadari bahwa Mark adalah sosok sempurna untuknya–dan juga hatinya. Mark yang memperlakukan layaknya seorang tuan puteri yang serapuh kaca, menyentuhnya dengan kelembutan yang menyamankan, melindunginya dengan segenap keberanian dan tekadnya. Mark adalah _segala_ yang Jinyoung inginkan, dan ia sungguh menyesal.

Menyesal, karena membohongi Mark tentang kejadian semalam. Karena yang terjadi tadi malam tidaklah seperti apa yang terlihat di mata Mark.

Sepulangnya Jackson tadi malam, Jinyoung langsung memasuki kamar Mark kemudian membuka sepatu dan kaos kaki Mark, beserta kemeja dan celana jeansnya. lalu ketika ia hendak melepas kaos Mark, tiba-tiba terbesit ide gilanya untuk melepas seluruh pakaian pria itu hingga telanjang –dan ia pun juga menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya– lalu membuat keadaan mereka berantakan seolah-olah mereka telah bercinta semalam. Semua itu ia lakukan karena perasaan bersalah yang menggumpal hingga membuat dadanya terasa sesak karena telah melakukan penghianatan; _kepada Mark dan Yi-En_.

Menghianati. Satu kata itulah yang terbesit di otak Jinyoung hingga gadis itu tak bisa tertidur hampir semalam penuh. Ia terus memikirkan pembelaan yang paling rasional dibalik ciuman intensnya dengan Jaebum, namun ia tak mendapatkan jawabannya hingga pukul empat pagi di saat matanya tak kuat lagi menahan kantuknya.

Setengah jam bergelut dengan akal untuk merasionalkan dan menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya terhadap Mark, membuat Jinyoung menggigil di dalam air hangat yang seharusnya dapat membangkitkan semangatnya itu. Setelah memukul-mukul busa tak bersalah itu karena frustasi yang menggerogoti hatinya, akhirnya Jinyoung memutuskan untuk membilas tubuhnya di bawah guyuran _shower_ dengan suhu normal untuk menetralisir agar kulitnya tidak kering. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju _walk-in closet_ di kamar Mark dan menemukan satu-satunya gaun kasual yang bertengger di dalam lemari pakaian. _Round neck ruffle tie-up sleeveless dres_ s warna amber –oranye kekuning-kuningan, _mini dress_ tanpa lengan berpotongan sederhana yang menutupi seluruh area dadanya hingga setengah bagian lehernya, yang sangat pas dipakai di pagi hari karena terlihat enerjik namun tetap elegan.

Setelah lima belas menit bergelut dengan perlengkapan rias untuk membuat kesan cantik dan segar dengan riasan minimalis, akhirnya Jinyoung keluar dari kamar Mark kemudian berjalan menuju dapur bersih dan duduk di atas kursi tinggi _retro_ yang terlihat sangat cocok bertengger di apartemen Mark yang interiornya berdesain _Industrial Loft_ itu.

Mark meletakkan setangkup _toast_ dengan selai sarikaya yang lezat dan secangkir _matcha latte_ hangat kesukaan kekasihnya tepat di depan gadis itu. "Dandanmu cepat sekali, sayang," –Mark duduk di hadapan gadis itu lalu mengendus aroma cairan kental berwarna hijau susu itu tanpa meneguknya. "Aku mandi setelah kulihat kau selesai – _mandi_ , lalu belum sempat aku mengganti bajuku, kau sudah selesai berdandan." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis kemudian memasukkan satu gigitan toast ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa perlu kubuatkan sup?" tawar Jinyoung dengan raut wajah khawatir ketika melihat Mark yang masih terlihat kesusahan karena pengar di perutnya. Apalagi melihat Mark memakan _toast_ itu dengan raut wajah yang sedikit murung, membuatnya merasa khawatir. Ini adalah _kali pertama_ Jinyoung mengkhawatirkan Mark, karena biasanya gadis itu tak pernah mengkhawatirkan prianya walau apapun yang terjadi.

Mark menggeleng pelan sambil menatap Jinyoung. "Tidak perlu, aku sudah baikan," lalu pria itu menyeruput teh lattenya. "Kau habiskan saja sarapanmu, lalu kuantar kau ke tokomu."

Jinyoung menggeleng kuat, lalu meraih tangan Mark dan menggenggamnya, membuat hati pria itu seketika mencelos dan terasa nyeri – _lagi_. "Aku tak akan ke toko untuk hari ini, aku ingin disini. Hari ini kau libur, 'kan?"

Seketika Mark berdiri kemudian memeluk Jinyoung dari belakang dengan erat dan sarat akan kerinduan yang membuncah. "Terima kasih, kita memang membutuhkan waktu seperti ini, Sayang." Katanya lembut kemudian mengecup pipi Jinyoung. Jinyoung tersenyum lebar, ia merasa hatinya menghangat ketika Mark memeluknya seperti ini. Rasanya begitu hangat, nyaman, dan aman. Lalu, sejak kapan Jinyoung merasakan jantungnya berdesir dan hatinya terasa sangat hangat saat Mark memeluknya seperti ini? Padahal sebelumnya, ia tak pernah merasa begini hangat dan bahagia; hanya perasaan nyaman yang ia rasakan sebelum ini. Entahlah, semuanya terasa mengalir begitu saja. Dan kini, ia mulai menikmati setiap alur dan momen yang tercipta dengan sendirinya, dan keinginan untuk menyangkal semua perasaan yang datang; seperti yang selalu ia lakukan sebelumnya, _sudah tak ada lagi_.

* * *

 ** _Zurich, Swiss_.**

.

Sudah hampir seminggu ini Jackson berada di Zurich untuk mengikuti Konferensi Pengacara Pajak Sedunia yang diadakan di _ballroom_ mewah Park Hyatt Zurich–hotel bintang lima paling populer di Zurich untuk saat ini.

Di hari keenam, saat ia akan keluar untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Swiss pada sore hari, tiba-tiba ia mendapati seorang wanita langsing berambut panjang warna pirang dengan gaun _voile spliced sleeveless_ warna razzmatazz –merah pink– yang terlihat sangat cantik di tubuhnya. Gadis itu benar-benar terlihat mewakili musim panas yang mempesona; manis, anggun, dan seksi di saat yang bersamaan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu disini, Jackson- _ssi_." Sapa gadis itu ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

Jackson berdeham kaku lalu menyambut uluran tangan gadis itu. "Apa kabar, Yi-En?"

.

.

Setelah berbasa-basi selama beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berkeliling Swiss bersama-sama. Yi-En mengatakan bahwa ia menginap di hotel yang sama dengan Jackson sejak dua hari yang lalu, setelah ia menginap selama tiga hari di Prague, Republik Ceko. Ia sengaja menyapa Jackson di hari terakhir konferensinya agar ia tak mengganggu kegiatan pria itu.

Gadis itu terus menceritakan pengalamannya selama beberapa hari mengelilingi kawasan Eropa Tengah dengan ceria dan bersemangat. Ia menceritakan betapa mempesonanya bangunan-bangunan di Blatislava Old Town yang cantik dan melegenda di negara Slovakia, kemudian beralih ke pertunjukan tari balet yang berkelas di Vienna State Opera House yang megah, lalu pergi ke Cologne Cathedral–gereja yang bergaya gothic– dan ke tempat indah lainnya. Jackson hanya mengangguk dan meringis mendengarkan cerita Yi-En. Bukan karena ia merasa bosan, karena rasa kasihan pada gadis itu adalah gambaran yang paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya. Jackson merasa kasihan pada Yi-En yang memiliki segalanya, namun harus terjatuh pada pria berengsek yang bahkan tak bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya yang notabene sudah memiliki kekasih baru. Ia merasa bahwa penghianatan Jaebum membuat eksistensi atas kesempurnaan hidup yang dimiliki oleh Yi-En menjadi _cacat_. Dan sepanjang perjalanan, Jackson merasa gamang; antara berpura-pura tak tahu apapun atau memberitahukan segalanya sebelum semuanya _terlambat_.

Hingga pada sepertiga malam awal, mereka memutuskan untuk minum di _Heldenbar_ untuk melepas penat dan stres. Begitu masuk ke dalam klub, Yi-En langsung memesan _California Kiss cocktail_ ; yang terbuat dari campuran _brandy california_ dan _galliano liqueur_. Setelah menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk, gadis itu meminta sebotol _Liqueur_ dan meminumnya langsung –tanpa sloki–dari botol kristal bening mewah berbentuk kotak tersebut. Matanya berkunang-kunang setelah ia menghabiskan hampir setengah botol minuman dengan kadar alkohol tinggi itu, namun ia tak berhenti disitu, justru ia menambah _kegilaannya_.

Gadis itu turun ke lantai dansa setelah meneguk habis _liqueur_ nya tanpa sisa, kemudian bergabung dengan kerumunan manusia penikmat kesenangan dunia disana. Ia menari dengan penuh semangat dan totalitas, membuatnya mendapatkan sorakan dari para manusia penuh dosa di sekelilingnya. Hingga pada akhirnya ada sesosok pria _kaukasian_ mendatanginya dan menari bersamanya bahkan hampir menyentuh tubuh seksinya jika saja Jackson tak mengambil alih adik kandung Mark yang mabuk berat itu.

Yi-En yang masih menari tanpa menyadari bahaya di sekitarnya itu akhirnya melakukan hal gila lagi, hal _paling gila_ dari semua hal gila yang biasanya ia lakukan di klub.

Ia mencium Jackson.

Ralat. Bukan mencium, namun mengulum dan melumat bibir Jackson dengan penuh gairah. Ia mendominasi pria itu dalam ciumannya, bahkan kepala Jackson terasa kosong saat gadis itu menciumnya dengan begitu basah dan menggairahkan, membuat pria itu tak tahan untuk tak membalasnya, hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan permainan mereka di dalam _suite room_ hotel tempatnya menginap; yang hampir selama seminggu ini hanya digunakannya untuk beristirahat setelah konferensi, namun kini dapat ia gunakan untuk fungsi lain yang _lebih menyenangkan_ dan tentunya _panas._

* * *

Mark dan Jinyoung sudah duduk di sofa ruang tengah itu selama beberapa jam tanpa komunikasi intens yang berarti. Jinyoung sibuk mengelus kepala Mark yang bersandar di pahanya dengan lembut, menyalurkan sekaligus menyerap kehangatan prianya. Sedangkan Mark hanya memejamkan matanya dengan tangan kirinya yang mengelus tangan Jinyoung yang menganggur. "Apa kau merindukanku, _Babe_?" tanya Mark lembut, membuat Jinyoung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Lalu gadis itu hanya mengangguk diiringi senyum yang sangat manis.

Seketika hati Mark menghangat, mulai merasakan bahwa Jinyoung mulai _berjalan_ menujunya meskipun saat ini di antara mereka ada _tembok pemisah_ yang luar biasa menguji kesabaran.

Mark bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, kemudian membawa Jinyoung bersandar di dadanya. Sementara Mark mengelus rambutnya, Jinyoung menghela napas kemudian membuangnya dengan lembut. " _Aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilanganmu_." Bisiknya lirih hampir tak terdengar.

Mencelos. Itulah emosi yang dirasakan Mark tepat ketika gadis itu selesai mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat berarti untuknya. Lalu Mark menangkup kedua pipi gadisnya, kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka dengan lembut. Ciuman yang sarat akan cinta dan kasih sayang; yang kini tak hanya dirasakan oleh Mark, namun juga mulai dirasakan oleh Jinyoung.

.

Setelah beberapa menit menyelesaikan ciuman itu, akhirnya Mark mengajak Jinyoung untuk berbelanja bahan makanan di supermarket yang tersambung dengan pusat perbelanjaan modern sehingga Jinyoung bisa berbelanja baju atau apapun yang diinginkannya.

Mark menggandeng tangan Jinyoung ketika mereka turun dari mobil dan mulai memasuki pusat perbelanjaan itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk berbelanja baju Jinyoung terlebih dahulu, kemudian akan pergi ke supermarket setelah semua keinginan Jinyoung terpenuhi.

Mark menunggu dengan sabar di kursi tunggu sebuah toko bernama _Lucky Choutte_ –salah satu brand asli korea yang mendunia. Jinyoung memilih pakaian untuk keperluan musim gugur untuknya dan Mark. Dia memilih dengan semangat tanpa menyadari bahwa Mark terus memandanginya sejak tadi dengan penuh cinta dan kelegaan yang melapangkan paru-parunya yang sebelumnya terasa begitu sempit dan sesak. Setelah selesai membayar dengan _golden credit card_ nya, akhirnya mereka meninggalkan toko itu lalu beranjak ke supermarket yang terletak di lantai dasar pusat perbelanjaan tersebut.

Saat mereka akan menaiki eskalator menuju supermarket di lantai dasar, tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh suara seorang gadis yang memanggil Mark dengan akrab. Dan ketika menoleh, Mereka mendapati gadis itu tersenyum lebar, sementara Jinyoung merasakan sesak, _yang tak ia ketahui penyebabnya_. Gadis itu dengan tidak sopannya memeluk Mark tanpa mempedulikan Jinyoung yang berada di sampingnya. "Apa kabar, _Oppa_?" tanya gadis itu setelah melepas pelukan posesifnya dari Mark.

Sementara Mark merasa agak canggung dengan situasi seperti ini. Ia mengusap belakang lehernya dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat seperti orang yang tertangkap basah setelah melakukan suatu kesalahan. "B-Baik...kau sendiri bagaimana... _er_ –Bam?" tanyanya agak terbata, membuat Jinyoung merasa semakin tak nyaman. Sedangkan gadis yang ternyata bernama Bambam itu hanya tersenyum dengan seringai samar. "Ah, perkenalkan... dia pacarku, namanya Park Jinyoung." Mark memperkenalkan Jinyoung kepada Bambam, lalu memperkenalkan Bambam kepada Jinyoung.

"Bambam, mantan pacar Mark." Kata gadis itu mantap, membuat Mark dan Jinyoung terlonjak dengan ekspresi wajah yang kaget dan bingung. Mark tak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan gadis Thailand itu karena ia pikir Bambam tak akan pernah kembali ke Seoul setelah lulus kuliah di universitas yang sama dengannya. Sementara penyebab kekagetan Jinyoung sudah sangat jelas; seorang gadis memeluk kekasihnya lalu menyatakan bahwa ia mantan kekasih dari prianya. Dada Jinyoung terasa semakin sesak saat melihat senyuman Bambam yang terlihat seperti _ancaman_ baginya. Senyuman yang sebenarnya sangat manis dan cantik, namun terlihat menyeramkan dan penuh ancaman di mata Jinyoung.

"Ada urusan apa sampai kau datang ke Korea lagi?" tanya Mark berusaha memecah situasi yang canggung itu. Saat ini mereka bertiga sudah duduk di sebuah kafe yang masih ada di kawasan pusat perbelanjaan tersebut.

Gadis yang ditanyai hanya tersenyum samar lalu menyedot _lime citrus soda_ nya dengan gerakan yang terlihat elegan sekaligus arogan. "Minggu depan, aku ada pertemuan dengan beberapa orang." Katanya ringan, namun terlihat mencurigakan di mata Jinyoung. Entah mengapa, Jinyoung _sangat tidak menyukai_ kehadiran gadis itu. Dia merasa terganggu, _atau lebih tepatnya_ , ia takut bila gadis itu merebut Mark darinya.

Mark mengangguk paham, lalu ia berpamitan kepada Bambam setelah beberapa obrolan ringan sambil menggandeng tangan Jinyoung, mengatakan selamat tinggal pada gadis itu, lalu memeluk pinggang Jinyoung sambil beranjak dari situ. Namun sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar dari kafe itu, Bambam menginterupsi. " _Oppa_ , bisakah kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat; sekali saja, kumohon?" Mark sedikit menoleh, dan tubuh Jinyoung mendadak kaku dengan tangan yang tanpa sengaja mengepal di kedua sisinya. Lalu saat Bambam menyusul mereka dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, tiba-tiba Mark menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sebagai tanda bahwa dia menolak permohonan Bambam. Lebih tepatnya, ia menolak presensi Bambam, karena Jinyoung saja sudah sangat cukup –lebih dari cukup– baginya. Bambam ada di angka nol dan Jinyoung ada di angka seratus jika mereka berada dalam skala rasio yang sama.

Namun penolakan Mark tak membuat Bambam menyerah, ia justru menyeringai lebar yang terlihat menakutkan dibalik wajah cantik dan sensualnya.

* * *

Jackson terbangun dari tidur nikmatnya semalam. Ia mengusap matanya, kemudian menemukan sosok gadis yang terbalut _bathrobe_ hotel warna putih yang bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan tatapan yang menerawang jauh. Seketika itu juga hati Jackson mencelos; merasa bersalah karena meniduri adik temannya sekaligus tunangan seseorang. Ia merasa bodoh, karena tergoda oleh orang yang seharusnya ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri, seperti layaknya Jinyoung.

"Jackson- _a_." Gadis itu menyebut nama Jackson dengan nada mengambang yang membuat kepala Jackson semakin pusing. Tanpa panggilan honorifik, apa maksud gadis itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan tak formal?

Di saat ia terjebak dalam lamunan payahnya, tiba-tiba ia mendapati gadis itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang sulit didefinisikan. "Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah, bukankah kau sudah sering melakukan hal seperti ini, _hm_?"

Jackson semakin merasa bersalah. Lidahnya terasa kelu, ia ingin berteriak dan menjelaskan bahwa semua ini salah; meskipun pada faktanya ia memang berengsek karena meniduri wanita yang berbeda setiap malam, tapi meniduri saudara kandung temannya merupakan pantangan baginya. Namun semuanya sudah terjadi karena wajah penuh dosa Yi-En yang terlihat begitu menggairahkan hingga mau tak mau membawanya ke dasar neraka jahanam semalam. Pria itu memukul-mukul kepalanya lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya; tanda bahwa ia frustasi dan menyesal.

Lagi-lagi Yi-En membuyarkan lamunannya. Gadis itu menyentuh tangan Jackson kemudian membawanya ke paha mulusnya yang tertutup _bathrobe_ , membuat Jackson menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Bukan hanya kita yang berkhianat, _Jaebum pun melakukannya, 'kan?_ " Jackson tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia merasa bahwa kalimat Yi-En barusan tak ubahnya seperti sebilah belati yang siap mencabik-cabik harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria yang selalu menjunjung tinggi rasionalitas di atas kepalanya. Ia mengutuk perbuatannya semalam yang irrasional, dan ia mengutuk kecerdasan seorang Yi-En yang tak terduga.

 _Jadi... ini semua rencana Yi-En? Tapi untuk apa?_

Jackson menghembuskan napas. Pasrah tanpa syarat dengan semua permainan yang disusun oleh Yi-En. Lalu ia menarik tangannya yang tersampir di paha gadis itu kemudian mengecup pipi gadis itu; bersikap seolah-olah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Lalu dia membawa kepala Yi-En dan menyandarkan di dada bidangnya yang telanjang. "Jadi, sejauh apa kau tahu?" tanyanya –berusaha– santai.

"Semuanya," jawab gadis itu ringan, namun terdengar pahit di telinga Jackson.

Lalu gadis itu mulai mengusap perut Jackson, membuat Jackson mati-matian menahan gejolaknya. "Sebanyak apa yang kau tahu, Jackson- _a_?" tanyanya dengan jari yang bergerak pelan menggambar lingkaran imajiner di perut seksi milik pria itu.

Jackson berdeham. Akalnya kepayahan untuk menolak godaan yang tersaji di depan matanya karena sesuatu yang lembut menabrak dadanya yang keras. "A-aku tahu s-semuanya, bahkan seperti apa perasaan Jinyoung dan Mark," –lagi-lagi Jackson menghembuskan napas– "Lalu, sejak kapan kau tahu tentang mereka?"

Yi-En mulai mencumbu leher Jackson, hampir membuat pria itu kehilangan rasionalitasnya – _lagi_. "Aku hanya tahu kalau mereka memasuki apartemen milikku dan Jaebum."

Jackson melepaskan cumbuan Yi-En, memberikan jarak untuk mereka. Dadanya terasa nyeri karena membayangkan sedalam apa rasa sakit yang dialami oleh Yi-En karena perbuatan tunangannya hingga gadis itu frustasi dan berbuat senekad ini. "Kau memasang _cctv_ atau semacamnya di apartemenmu?" Jackson hanya ingin memastikan bahwa hal ini cukup aman untuk Jinyoung, karena jika Yi-En tahu dari sesuatu yang lain maka–

"Aku mendapat kiriman foto mereka dari orang kepercayaan ayahku di Korea."

–Jinyoung berada dalam _bahaya_.

Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Jackson saat ia mengetahui jawaban Yi-En yang membuat hatinya mencelos; _nyeri_. Orang-orang yang berkecimpung di dunia bisnis seperti Jackson pasti paham benar akan segala resiko yang ditimbulkan oleh sebuah kata sederhana yang memiliki akibat yang _kurang-lebih_ menyeramkan, yaitu ' _penghianatan_ '.

Dan dada Jackson terasa semakin sesak saat ia mendapati Yi-En tersenyum dengan seringai tipis yang mengagumkan. "Sebenarnya aku punya rencana sendiri _, dan–ya,_ kuharap ayahku tak ikut campur," Gadis itu menunjukkan mimik wajah menyesal yang dibuat-buat; namun ekspresi itu lebih tepat digambarkan sebagai ekspresi kekecewaan dan sakit hati yang mendalam. Yi-En sama sekali tak cocok untuk memasang tampang jahat, omong-omong. "Aku ingin melihat apakah aku berharga untuknya atau tidak, dengan memanfaatkan dirimu," –ia menatap Jackson dengan raut wajah memohon– "Sesampainya di Korea, katakan kepadanya bahwa kita berkencan, _oke_?"

Jackson tersentak sambil menggeratakkan giginya. "Kau gila?! Bagaimana kalau dia malah berlari ke Jinyoung?! Apa kau tidak mempedulikan perasaan Mark?! Atau bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri?! Bagaimana jika Jie meninggalkan Mark?! Mark bisa hancur!" serunya penuh amarah, namun gadis itu tetap tak bergeming.

Yi-En mengulas senyum misterius, yang membuat kepala Jackson semakin berdenyut sakit. "Cinta akan menemukan jalannya sendiri, Jackson- _a_."

Lalu tanpa memberikan waktu bagi Jackson untuk menjelaskan analisis-analisis dari segala hipotesisnya, tiba-tiba Yi-En menerjang bibir Jackson dan menjatuhkannya ke dalam surga yang panas, _sekali lagi._

* * *

Jinyoung terduduk lesu di kursi kerjanya. Ia memegangi ponselnya dengan gamang. Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu; momen bertemunya Mark dan mantan kekasihnya, membuat jantung Jinyoung teremas setiap kali memikirkannya. Ia merasa terkutuk. Mengapa di saat ia mulai terbuka, _pun_ membuka hati untuk Mark, mantan kekasih prianya harus datang dan _mengganggu_ hubungan mereka. Jinyoung mengumpati dirinya sendiri yang menjadi lemah ketika perasaannya sudah lebih dalam. Jinyoung membenci dirinya karena ia bisa mencintai lagi, sementara ia sudah bertekad untuk tak jatuh cinta pada pria manapun seumur hidupnya. Ia membenci dirinya yang takut kehilangan Mark dan kasih sayangnya, sementara ia selalu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tak apa jika sewaktu-waktu Mark pergi darinya dan meraih tangan gadis lain.

Ia sudah berusaha keras untuk membangun benteng pertahanannya, namun semua itu runtuh karena ulahnya sendiri; perasaan bersalah yang menggerogotinya, lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi perasaan cinta yang baru ia sadari sekarang.

Jinyoung menyesal, karena ia jatuh cinta lagi. Perasaan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan pada Jaebum dulu, yang kini beralih kepada Mark. Jinyoung takut –sangat takut– jika Mark meninggalkannya; sama seperti Jaebum yang meninggalkannya dengan begitu kejam. Ia tak siap untuk menyambung hatinya yang patah untuk ketiga kalinya, _jika itu memang terjadi_. Ia tak yakin bisa bertahan hidup jika Mark tak mempedulikannya lagi seperti Jaebum yang dulu dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa semua akan _baik-baik saja_ meskipun mereka berpisah.

Lalu Jinyoung benar-benar merasa kesulitan bernapas ketika sesosok pria tampan dan berpostur tegap menghampirinya dengan senyum cerah. "Jie, mari kita makan malam."

Jinyoung menatap Jaebum dengan sorot mata tajam penuh antisipasi dan kemarahan. Lalu sebelum ia sempat menjawab ajakan itu, Jaebum melanjutkan, "Untuk mengakhiri semuanya, _aku berjanji_ ," Jinyoung tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun dan masih mempertahankan ekspresi marahnya, membuat Jaebum menghembuskan napas. "Aku berjanji, setelah ini, kita bisa bersikap seperti orang yang tak saling kenal, Percayalah," Pria itu berniat untuk meraih telapak tangan Jinyoung, namun ia urungkan, lalu ia putuskan untuk membalik badannya dan berjalan menjauh, setelah sebelumnya menentukan jadwal makan malam mereka. "Minggu depan, kujemput di apartemenmu pukul delapan."

Dan pada akhirnya, janji yang diucapkan oleh Jaebum selalu dipercayai dan dimaknai oleh Jinyoung. Jinyoung tak ingin percaya, namun pada akhirnya ia mempercayai lalu mengiyakan; bahwa setelah makan malam itu, mereka benar-benar tak akan saling mengenal dan akan bersikap layaknya orang asing, sebelum semuanya terbongkar dan menjadi masalah besar.

* * *

 _Backless sphagetti strap dress_ ; _mini dress_ warna hitam terbuat dari bahan velvet yang berbelahan dada rendah dan memperlihat kemulusan punggungnya, adalah gaun yang dipakai Jinyoung untuk makan malam bersama mantan kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan benar-benar _ditinggalkannya_. Ia menggelung rambutnya dengan elegan sehingga leher jenjangnya semakin terlihat menawan. Tak lupa ia menyandang _clutch_ dan _stiletto_ cantik sebagai penyempurna penampilannya; semuanya berwarna hitam elegan.

Dan ia sudah siap ketika seorang pria sangat tampan dengan suit warna hitam tak terlalu formal yang membungkus tubuh gagahnya, berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan senyum manis yang menghanyutkan. Jinyoung membalas senyum itu dengan kaku, lalu berjalan beriringan menuju mobil mewah milik pria itu.

 _Four Season Hotel Seoul_ –hotel mewah dengan rating tertinggi saat ini, adalah tempat dimana Jinyoung dan Jaebum makan malam untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya–setelah mereka dipertemukan kembali. Mereka berjalan menuju _International Cuisine Restaurant_ yang terletak di lantai lima hotel tersebut tanpa banyak bicara karena keheningan adalah pilihan terbaik untuk dua orang yang akan benar-benar berpisah meskipun keduanya _tak benar-benar_ terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan yang terlarang.

Sesampainya mereka di depan pintu restoran itu, Jaebum menawarkan lengannya untuk diapit oleh tangan kecil Jinyoung, dan Jinyoung menerima tawaran itu; karena hal itu sudah seperti aturan tidak tertulis untuk acara makan malam formal antara seorang pria dan seorang wanita. Mereka berjalan beriringan setelah mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan senyum kecil yang maknanya hanya dapat ditelaah oleh diri mereka masing-masing.

"Aku sudah memesan restoran ini hanya untuk kita agar kau merasa nyaman, namun ternyata masih ada pasangan lain yang memesan di hari yang sama _–jadi, ya–"_ Jaebum berusaha menghilangkan ketakutan Jinyoung atas kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi jika Mark _menangkap basah_ mereka. "Tapi kau tenang saja, pihak restoran mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri yang sudah tua." Katanya meyakinkan; membuat Jinyoung melepas senyum kelegaan, karena tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia merasa was-was apabila langkah terakhirnya untuk melepaskan Jaebum secara utuh ini akan berantakan jika Mark yang sudah dicintainya ada disana lalu membuat segalanya menjadi _berantakan_.

Setelah disambut oleh beberapa pelayan di restoran berkelas itu, mereka mengikuti salah seorang pelayan menuju meja yang telah dipesannya. Dan beberapa langkah sebelum mereka sampai, tiba-tiba mata Jaebum menangkap sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya terkejut– _luar biasa terkejut_. Saking terkejutnya, ia mematung di tempat, membuat Jinyoung mau tak mau menghentikan langkahnya mengikuti ritme kaki Jaebum.

Sama halnya dengan Jaebum, ia pun terkejut. Lebih dari itu, Jantungnya terasa teremas hingga rasanya sakit sekali, bahkan rasa sakitnya menjalar ke otot-otot kakinya hingga nyaris membuat kakinya lemas tak berdaya.

Siapa yang tidak terkejut? jika di sebuah meja yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri terpaku, ada sepasang manusia yang menatap mereka tatapan yang berbeda. Tatapan wanita itu terlihat arogan dan penuh kepuasan, sedangkan tatapan pria di depannya, begitu sulit untuk diartikan.

Pria itu duduk berhadapan dengan seorang gadis; yang dikenali Jinyoung sebagai Bambam, di meja makan yang dihias seromantis mungkin, yang seharusnya meja itu untuk empat orang namun entah mengapa hanya diduduki oleh mereka berdua. Tatapan pria itu begitu membingungkan untuk dideskripsikan, bahkan oleh nalar Jinyoung maupun otak cerdas luar biasa milik Jaebum.

Tatapan itu menggambarkan kemarahan namun memantulkan rasa bersalah yang begitu besar di saat yang sama. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, Jaebum menghampiri mereka dengan tangan yang memegang pergelangan Jinyoung dengan erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Mark?!"

 ** _To Be Continued?_**

* * *

Hallo para kesayanganku, terima kasih untuk review di chapter sebelumnya yang sangat manis sampai bikin Salvia bahagia dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Sumpah, Seriusan! _**I love you to the moon back and back again emuach :***_

Dan maafkeun, belum bisa balas review kalian satu-satu, tapi percayalah, review kalian bener-bener bikin aku semangat buat lanjut di tengah-tengah kesibukanku :)

Jadi, **please leave a review** , jika kalian ingin ff ini dilanjut lebih cepat; setidaknya lebih cepat dari ffku yg lain [karena salvi juga lagi nulis ff chaptered di situs lain, dan dapet ide baru lagi. Yah, inilah penyakit seorang author. Harap maklum dan semangatilah hehe]

 **So, review Juseyo. Saranghae :***

 _And big thank for you, yang udah nge-fav ataupun nge-follow ff ini. Gomawo!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _._

 _Salvia Im_


End file.
